The Not So Golden Boy
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: AU 5th year. Harry is sick of being the golden boy.
1. Changes

AN: I shouldn't be writing more stories, but i cant help myself. This is just an introduction to the story's enviroment :)  
This story will be updated randomly ouo

Harry was sick of it all. He was sick of all the attention he got for telling the truth about Voldemort being back. He was sick of people looking at him with eyes full of pity. He was sick of being treated like a kid, when he had fought with Voldemort more times than any adult he knew. He was sick of being forced to go back to the Dursleys every fucking summer and being treated like dirt. He was sick of Dumbledore, trying to tell him what was supposed to be for the best and most of all he was sick of the ministry trying to make him out to someone he wasn't, all the while they tried to control his life.

Harry was even sick of his friends, who didn't seem faced by the fact that Dumbledore controlled their world. He was sick of them not asking the right questions. He was sick of mrs. Weasley trying to give him more food than he could eat. He was sick of being the golden boy, who supposedly should be fucking amazing. He wasn't amazing. He was just a regular boy for god sake. Oh, if they knew just how regular he was. He groaned and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, by the lake. He had thought he fancied Cho Chang last year, but over the summer, he had realized how wrong he had been. He had spent more time grieving Cedrics death than anything else, not because he fancied him either, but what had taken up the second biggest part of his mind, was the annoying Slytherin on the other side of the lake, who thought he was so fucking special. Harry would show him just how fucking annoying it was to truly be special.

Harry stood up. He could see Ron's red hair coming closer and he was in no state of mind to talk to his two best friends. Which was why he took the opposite way around the lake, walking towards Malfoy. Even if the Slytherin was a fucking idiot, Harry had realized that he weirdly enough liked that. He had had a lot of conversations with Hermione in his third year, about his obsession with Malfoy. And now these conversations had finally enlightened him. He fucking liked Malfoy. And that made him even angrier than the attention he got for being the golden boy. The stupid git was making his even more stupid friends laugh, all the while he made Harry suffer. Harry clenched his fists. Draco Malfoy. He had no idea what he had coming for him. The laughter stopped when Harry got close enough. "Trying to cheat with your studying already Potter?" Came Malfoys retort. Harry rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to cheat I'd get you in my bed Malfoy and make you do all my homework." Malfoy froze, while his too stupid to understand friends started chuckling, obvious expecting Malfoy to retort something even better. He never did. He snorted at Harry, before turning to the two gorillas at his side. "Crabbe, Goyle, we're out of here. Potter is truly as crazy as the paper says he is." Malfoy turned to strode off, but not even his gorillas saw Harry coming as he jumped on Malfoys back. "I don't think you truly think that Malfoy. You'd like me in your bed, wouldn't you?" Harry huffed. "Don't tell me youre gay." Malfoy swallowed and laughed almost forced. "o-of course I'm not gay Potter. Are you stupid?" Harry just laughed.

He had been stupid the past 5 years for ever thinking he was a true Gryffindor. His Slytherin had started streaming out of him, during the summer. He had placed tacks on the floor in front of his cousin's door, to make him suffer, like Harry had ever since he was a kid. He had spread rumors about just what Aunt petunia used to make her flowers bigger than the neighbors. That one had made his aunt go into a panic attack. He had chuckled to himself when he heard her and uncle Vernon discuss it later that day. 'did you hear what they say? They say I'm growing my plants with human feces. Vernon do something!' she had been so hysterical and Harry had enjoyed every single minute of her misfortune. His uncle still had his punishment coming, but it would be tearing him apart while Harry was at school. Harry's mood always lightened at the idea of what Vernon would do when he found out just what had happened to the glass with his pills. He was no longer stupid indeed. He was out to get revenge. He was in no way the golden boy everyone wanted him to be. He was done doing as he was told. He would claim what he wanted.

Malfoy squirmed underneath his weight and Crabbe and Goyle tried to pry him off from their leader. Harry had a tight grip on Malfoy and he had no intentions of letting the male go before he chose to. He leaned in and muttered in Malfoy's ear. "I know you're lying.. Draco." Harry let a breath out, watching the blonde male's hair stand up. Harry was glad to know he had been right. Draco was as into him and he was into Draco. He ghosted his lips over the shell of the Slytherins ear. "I'm done being the golden boy and you will see that soon enough." Then Harry stood up and looked down at Malfoy. "If you know what's good for you Malfoy. You'll meet me at the portrait of Sir Cadogan tonight at midnight. Alone." He put pressure on the last word, to imply the consequences if he wasn't alone. Then Harry walked off, he could see his friends was already close to the scene and he was even less tempted to talk to them now than before his collision with Malfoy.


	2. Questions

AN: So this chapter is rather long- I got hit by inpiration. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter- the updates won't be as fast as this one in the future ouo

Harry had decided to bring his invisible cloak just to be sure, but he wasn't wearing it as he stood by the portrait of the knight, waiting for Malfoy. It was a minute to midnight and Harry could feel himself losing his cool. Sir Cadogan was blabbering on about his incredible journeys, which Harry was sure he hadn't ever been on. He groaned wishing Malfoy would just be there already so Harry could give him a piece of his mind for having a bit too blonde hair and way too feminine wrists. Harry could see himself grabbing a hold of those wrist and pin them against a wall. He huffed. If he should pin them anywhere it should be to the floor, so Malfoy could learn to be below others for fucking once.

He could hear the footsteps against the stone clad floors. He tensed up, squinting his eyes to make out Malfoy's form in the dark. He seemed to be alone, but Harry had to make sure. He tightened his hand around his wand in his pocket, pulling it up and muttering. "Petrificus totalus." Malfoy froze and his limps were pulled together, his body slowly falling backwards. Harry quickly cast a cushioning charm. He didn't actually want to hurt Malfoy. The thud was barely noticeable in the silent halls. He moved over to Malfoy and sat onto of his stomach, looking down at the other male. "You didn't bring your gorillas I see. You do know how to listen in the end Malfoy." Harry couldn't help, but reach in and move the Blonde male's hair away from his face. "That will be useful." He muttered as he raised his wand and muttered. "finite" Malfoy cursed at him and tried to push him off, but Harry just chuckled. "Relax Malfoy. Someone could hear you. Just imagine what they'd think seeing a Gryffindor on top of a Slytherin." Malfoy paused. He seemed to consider Harry's words, when it seemed to click he made a face and rolled his eyes. "Disgusting Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Right. Anyways I'm not here to small talk Malfoy. You're going to help me change things around here." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Who says I want to do that, Potter?" Harry shrugged. "Who says I wouldn't tell the wizarding world that the Malfoy heir raped the Potter heir?" He raised an eyebrow, Malfoy froze. "You wouldn't." He whispered. "You're a Gryffindor, for god sake Potter." Harry laughed. "Did you know the hat almost put me in Slytherin?" He raised an eyebrow, watching Malfoy's face turn to horror. He was amusing. Harry sent him a smile. "Now Malfoy. You were the one to offer me your hand in first year. I might be 5 years too late, but now I'm taking it." Harry stood up and reached his hand down towards Malfoy to help him up. Malfoy snorted and sent Harry's hand a glare. "Who says the offer still stands?" Malfoy glared at him, but it didn't really have the right effect, due to the fact that Harry stood above Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to realize that as well and shook his head. "Potter. Piss off." Harry chuckled. "You don't want me too Malfoy. You enjoy my attention. You beg for it. Don't you think I know?" Harry raised an eyebrow, a grin playing on his lips as he noticed the faint tint of red appearing on the male's cheeks below him. "You know. I know you better than you think." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "humor me Potter. Enlighten me with your amazing knowledge." Harry shrugged. "You won't help me. So why would I help you, by telling you were your façade slip up?" Malfoy groaned and sat up. "You're starting to annoy me Potter." Harry shrugged, but then quickly covered Malfoy's mouth, before he could continue complaining, listening intensely to the silence. He sighed and pulled Malfoy up, grabbing his invisible cloak and quickly draping it over them both. They had to stand impossible close, for the cloak to actually cover them, but if Harry was honest with himself, he didn't truly mind. Malfoy looked at him with confusion clear on his face, before he had a chance to collect himself and mask his face into a scowl. Harry wanted to laugh, but all he did was listen. He could hear the footsteps coming closer.

There was a reason Harry had chosen this spot. Sir. Cadogan might be a pain in the ass, but he wouldn't tell that they were there and his blabber, would make up for them, if the footsteps getting closer had in fact heard them. Harry could feel Malfoy tense up, unconsciously pressing closer to Harry. Harry wanted to tell Malfoy, but then again, this could be the only chance he had of having the other male this close. Harry took the opportunity to circle his arm around the blonde's waist and pull him impossible closer. Malfoy at first scowled, but then seemed to relax and just stood there. Resting his body against Harry. Malfoy's eyes met his and Harry could sense the questions in them. Questions Harry wouldn't answer before he had got his own answers on something entirely else. Harry just sent Draco… Yes his name was Draco and Harry had to get used to that if he wanted the other male to help him. He sent Draco a soft smile, to assure him that they would be fine. He was actually surprised that the other hadn't questioned his cloak, but he figured that Malfo—Draco had to know what it was. The footsteps came closer and closer and soon enough Harry could see… Ron? What was Ron doing walking around the corridors at night? Harry held his breath, Draco seeming to understand that they didn't want to be caught, copied him. Ron glanced around. "Harry?" He whispered, all the while he walked farther away from the two under the cloak. Harry could sense Draco's resentment of the other male, he tensed up at Ron's voice and Harry tried to sooth him, by rubbing his back. It didn't seem to do much though, unless you counted the shocked expression on Draco's face.

Ron disappeared into the dark and Harry let his breath out, but he kept Draco close. He wasn't letting go of the blonde before he was sure Ron was gone. Who knew if Draco would run off to curse Ron. Harry shook his head, glancing at Draco, who tried to wiggle his way free. Harry rolled his eyes and tightened his hold, making Draco grunt. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Ron return. Ron squinted his eyes at them, like he heard the grunt and didn't believe the knight in the painting could have made it. Harry gulped, when Ron frowned. "Harry why are you hiding?" Harry kept silent and sent Draco a glare. Draco seemed to grow smaller under his gaze. Draco didn't mean to expose them. He sighed and pulled the cloak away from his face, making sure Draco was still covered. "Ron." Ron seemed relieved. "Mate. I got worried when I noticed you weren't in your bed. Why are you hiding under your cloak?" He squinted his eyes. "Is someone underneath it with you?" Harry could feel his face turn red. He couldn't control it. "o-oh no. I'm alone. I just needed space." Ron huffed and moved over to ruffle Harry's hair. "Mate who is she? Please tell me it's not Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's certainly not Ginny." Harry was certain that Draco would be wearing a scowl, just at the thought of being a Weasley. Harry chuckled, Ron smiling. "Mate why won't you take off the cloak? It can't be that bad." In that moment Harry wished he had never unpacked his cloak with Ron at his side. Ron pulled the cloak away and a collective gasp left the 3 of them. Harry cursed his luck. His arm was still tightly around Draco's waist and Draco was basically pressed up against him.

Ron backed away. "ma-ate what the fuck?" Harry sighed and shook his head, pulling the cloak back over Draco. "leave." He muttered. Ron didn't move. Harry's voice grew in strength as he repeated the word. "Leave." Ron looked around, like he expected something to pop out. "Leave" He almost growled the word out and this time Harry's voice alone sent Ron running off. The power in Harry's voice, even scared him a little and he quickly pulled the cloak back over his head, in case they had caught someone's attention. Underneath the cloak his eyes was met by a grey pair, filled with… something Harry couldn't quite point out.

Harry held Draco's eyes as they stood there. Footsteps spread through the castle and Harry sensed more than heard Ron being caught. He knew no one would expect them to be there. He could spend the time with others around, staring into Draco's eyes. Draco didn't seem to mind either, but Harry figured they'd have to move elsewhere at some point. He tore his gaze away and nodded his head towards the divination corridor. He moved slowly, keeping Draco close as they together moved towards the corridor. When they entered Draco pulled away from Harry and shook his head. "I'd hate to use one of Weasels expressions… But what the fuck?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. "He will think were an item. Do you have a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow, Draco gabbing at him, before he huffed and shrugged. "Why would i?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now. Do you want to help me or not? You know. It contains bullying Weasley on your part." Draco's face lightened up in a grin. "I'm in." Harry chuckled. "I thought so."

They stood in the corridor in silence. Draco yawned and sat down on the stairs, glancing at Harry. Harry sat down beside him, circling an arm around Draco. Draco pushed his arm away, but when Harry kept putting it around him, he just sighed and let him. Harry pulled Draco in, to let him rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Draco sighed, glancing up at him. "What changed Potter?" Harry shrugged, running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco closed his eyes, biting his lip. "You confuse me Potte- Harry." He muttered the last bit, making Harry smile. " I know Draco." They just sat like that for some time. Harry running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco's breath slowed down and at one point Harry was sure he fell asleep. He smiled softly. Draco had also changed. Harry smiled softly as he cast a tempus charm, seeing that it was already 2 am. Harry glanced at the male in his arms. He didn't want to wake him, but was there really anything else he could do?


	3. Out in the open

AN: So I didnt expect to update this soon- but here it is. Idk what i think about this chapter- but yeah. I might suddenly stop updating for weeks - just so my cool followers (yes you) wont be confused. That just means I lost inspiration lol ouo

It turned out there was something else he could do. He was glad they were on seventh floor already, so all he had to do was carry Draco five minutes, before he arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. She huffed at him and opened annoyed when he said the password, muttering about what he thought he was doing. Harry just ignored her. He looked around the common room and quickly moved up the stairs to the 5th year boys room. He hurried over to his bed, as fast as he could, while carrying a sleeping Draco. He truly was adorable, when asleep. He placed the other male down on the bed, pulling the covers over him, before he went to get ready for bed himself. He returned shortly after, crawling in to his bed beside the Slytherin. Who would have thought he'd ever get to sleep beside Draco? He smiled for himself, circling an arm softly around Draco's waist, Draco pressed closer to Harry, making Harry smile wider. He was glad Ron had already fallen asleep and that the two of them could have the privacy of his curtains. He watched Draco's peaceful face for some time, before sighing. Tomorrow would be a hell of a day.

Harry fell asleep at some point, he didn't know when, but he woke up to a scream followed by the sound of hitting and small whines. Harry blinked, realizing he was the one being hit. He furrowed his brows, looking closer, realizing that it wasn't him, but Draco who was being the hitting persons target. Harry growled. "Leave him alone!" Draco tried to move away from the hits, but Harry was in the way and all he managed was to hide in Harry's arms. Harry grabbed his wand on the nightstand, when the hits didn't seem to stop. He huffed and cast a stunning charm, before sitting up to check if Draco was okay. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Draco nodded, his cheeks faint red. Harry smiled and glanced at the stunned person. He squinted his eyes. What was Ginny even doing in the boys' dorm? The others started slowly waking up, rubbing their eyes and looking at Harry. "What's happening?" Seamus said, before he saw Malfoy. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Dean voiced what had without doubt been Seamus thoughts. Ron coughed. "They're apparently dating" He made a face, which made Draco, who had been scowling, grin from ear to ear. Harry gently ruffled the blonde's hair, making Draco scowl again. "Harry! My hair. You git." Harry chuckled. "Is that something to say to your savior hm? I saved you from a mad woman." Draco huffed. "Oh shut it." Seamus and Dean were now copying Ron's disgusted face. "Mate. It's too early for this…-" Ron muttered. "Why is the gi—I mean Malfoy even here anyways?" Harry shrugged and wiggled his brows at Ron. "Why do you think?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "Potter got skills weasel, unlike you" Harry wanted to kiss Draco, right then and there. It seemed like Draco had read his mind. Instead of doing what he desired, he took Draco's hand squeezing it. "Oh Draco- You'll make me shy" He leaned in to affectionate nuzzle his nose into Draco's cheek. Draco nuzzled back absentminded, before he got up from the bed, surprisingly only in his boxers. Harry blinked, before he caught himself, grinning. Draco must have woken up and gotten undressed to be more comfortable. Harry watched as Draco strode towards the dorm bathroom. "Harry- If you're not in the shower with me in 10… You're a death man." Harry smiled. "I'll be there-"

Harry watched Draco enter the bathroom, the door closing behind him, before the other boys in the room attacked him with questions. Harry rubbed his temples, shaking his head before pointing his wand at Ginny. "Finite." Ginny spluttered and sat up, a glare pointed at Harry. "What did you do that for?" She crossed her arms over her chest, Harry rolled his eyes. "You attacked my boyfriend." Ginny's face fell, her jaw dropped. Harry shrugged, muttering underneath his breath. "Gryffindors." Harry got off the bed. "I'll join you guys in class. Let's talk later mh? I'm not ready to die yet." He chuckled as he walked towards the bathroom, Seamus frowned. "Harry, please tell me you're joking." Harry just ignored him and entered the bathroom. The water was running and Draco was sitting bored on the floor in safe difference from the water. "Took you long enough." He rolled his eyes. "I guess I now know what you needed my help to Potter." Harry chuckled and sat down beside the blonde Slytherin. "All I can say is- Gryffindors." Draco snorted and turned his face to look at Harry. "You really have changed, haven't you?" Harry shrugged a little. "You wanna plan some things while we're able to be alone anyways?" Draco hummed in thought and leaned his head back against the wall. "Shot me your ideas Potter." Harry hummed and reached over to take Draco's hand. Draco jerked, trying to free his hand. "This is what we'll be doing a lot Draco, so get used to it." Draco huffed and stopped trying to free his hand. "Potter, you're fucking annoying." Harry laughed.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "again why am I doing this?" Harry shrugged. "To pretend you're fucking the savior?" Draco blinked, before he started laughing. Hard. Harry had never heard Draco laugh like that before and it made him smile, like a fool in love. Which he probably also was. He watched Draco laugh, the other male soon enough calming down. "Oh Harry." He shook his head. Harry smiled. "You know. At one point we'll be kissing in public." Draco made a face. "My father will kill me this year. I'm certain." Harry chuckled. "I doubt it. I mean isn't it a plus is society having your only heir dating the savior?" Draco snorted. "You wish." Harry smiled softly. "We should really shower and go get some breakfast now. I'm starving" Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. Harry shrugged and stood up. "Fine with me… Babe." He ran into the nearest stall, stripping and making sure his underwear was visible for the other male. "I'll get you next time Potter. You fucking brat." Harry chuckled as he could hear Draco walking towards his own stall. Harry hadn't admitted it to himself in Draco's presence, but he had been taking every chance he got to stare at Draco's body. Draco was hot. Harry had always known he was, but it was something else seeing it. He closed his eyes, letting his inner gaze slide down the beautiful form of Draco Malfoy. Harry was truly fucked. It wasn't like Draco would ever want to date for real and Harry wasn't even sure he wanted to either. He sighed softly. He just had to figure that out.

They got ready in silence, Draco muttered something about how disgusting it was having to wear the same clothes as the day before and how a cleaning spell would never make him feel clean. Harry just muttered random things, which seemed to satisfy Draco. Harry obvious noticed the mutters around them, when they walked down to the great hall, holding hands, but he pretended he had no idea what the surrounding students were going on about. Draco tensed up. He wasn't used to the attention. Harry was. He would be surprised if he had a day without getting any attention. Harry just squeezed Draco's hand and sent him a smile. Harry didn't know if that did the trick, but Draco seemed to relax visible and his steps got more confident. Something Harry had always admired him for. Draco could walk like he owned the room. His long legs moving like they were born to make robes look so elegant. Harry knew he looked like a fool compared to Draco. Harry stopped outside the great hall, turning to face Draco. He leaned in to mutter in the blonde's ear, for bystanders making it look like he was actually kissing the Slytherins cheek. "I'll see you later." Draco hummed in response, before he moved a hand to hold Harry's head in place. "Fuck you, Potter" Harry just chuckled as he pulled away, a tingling glint in his eyes as he entered the great hall, a bounce in his step, he was certain had never been there before, as he walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his lips.


	4. Trouble in paradise

AN: I'm not happy about this chapter, but yeah- I hope you'll like it and hopefully next chapter will be better.

The smile didn't stay long though. He could now see all the glares which were being sent his way. A particular nasty glare came from Pansy Parkinson, but Harry tried not to look at the Slytherin table. They were Draco's to deal with. Harry had his own table of glaring people. He sighed as he sat down beside Hermione who shook her head, but apparently had decided not to bother talking about it, because she just turned to her paper. Seamus on the other hand, seemed determinate to annoy Harry. "Harry are you sure no one slipped you a love potion? I mean it's fucking Malfoy were talking about. Sure- if you look closer he is kinda feminine I guess. Which makes it more logically why you'd chose him. But still- You have like girls who'd kill to be with you and then you chose him? You do know who he is right? He's a death eater and this is probably just a joke to him." Harry only listened with a half ear, shrugging a little. "Harry seriously. I'm certain you're cursed- It's obvious you've never shown interest for any other guy- so why now? I mean you and Cho- what about that?" Harry could feel the boiling anger rising in his stomach and he stood up. "If anyone have a fucking problem that I'm dating Draco, just piss off." Harry clenched his fists and hurried out the great hall. Outside he took a few deep breaths, shaking his head annoyed. When a hand touched his shoulder he almost yelled at the person to fuck off, before he realized just who it was. "Draco?" Harry blinked in confusion and Draco sent him a glare. "Didn't you think I'd come see if my boyfriend was alright mh?" He put extra pressure on the word boyfriend, rolling his eyes. Harry blushed, it send a tingle through his body hearing the word boyfriend leave the other males lips and Harry thankfully let Draco pull him into a hug. They just stood there for a while, arms around each other. Draco broke the comfortable silence by muttering. "Another time you plan shit like this notify me, will you? be glad I'm a Slytherin or we would have fucked this up already on the first day." Harry nodded muttering. "Sorry, I guess my Gryffindor got the upperhand." Draco chuckled at this and let Harry go, Harry took Draco's hand, smiling softly. "Let's eat at your table." Draco squinted his eyes and raised an eyebrow questioning. Harry shrugged, he wanted to prove to Draco that he was smarter than that. Sure he had just slipped up, but he blamed the hour of the day for that one. Draco nodded and Harry was surprised that he didn't even flinch when Harry intertwined their fingers.

Harry let Draco lead him over to the Slytherin table, the two of them sitting down between Pansy and Vincent. Pansy was luckily on Draco's side, else Harry would be dead meat by now. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. He wasn't really hungry anymore. Draco circled his arm around Harry, like it was the most natural thing in the world that they were sitting this close. Harry smiled as he circled both his arms around Draco's waist, so he could be more comfortable, his head now resting against Draco's chest. Pansy snorted. "Draco do you have to have HIM here while we eat?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "as a matter of fact I do. Do you have a problem with my boyfriend Pansy?" Pansy seemed even more annoyed at that remark and her face scrunched up like she'd just taken a bite of a sour lemon. "He's a Gryffindor Draco. And to top it off his mother was a mudblood." There was a moment where it seemed like the world had stopped, then the sound of Draco's hand against Pansy's cheek echoed in Harry's head. "Pansy. Piss off. If I had wanted you I would have taken you. Stop thinking so highly of yourself, when the prize to get between your legs is to tell you you're pretty." Draco huffed and turned his face away from Pansy, putting some egg onto Harry's plate. "Babe." Draco put extra pressure on the word, making Harry grimace. This was his pay back for this morning. "Eat some- I want you to restore all your energy for tonight." At this some Slytherins groaned and made a face. "Gross Malfoy." A boy, which Harry figured was a 6th year, snorted. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? And that comes from you. You've been the one to most frequently compliment Pansy you know. Have a crush on her, do you?" Harry chuckled softly, before he actually started eating. Harry had always thought it was a curse that Draco always seemed to know what to say, but right now it was a gift and Harry wanted to kiss him for having that gift. So he did. He leaned up and pecked Draco's lips shortly, before returning to his eggs. The Slytherins around them froze, like what Harry just did was something they'd never seen before. Draco had frozen too, but caught himself and rolled his eyes, smiling at Harry. "Missing my attention mh?" Harry just hummed in response, his mouth full of egg.

Draco chuckled and took a napkin, whipping Harry's mouth. "Not even eating properly is possible for you" He shook his head, Harry could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. This wasn't only a game where they had to prove something to the rest of a school, but it was also a game where they would challenge each other and Harry was more than ready to do just that. Harry swallowed his eggs. "You didn't seem to mind my messiness last night." Pansy's jaw dropped to the floor and possible down to the dungeons. She gabbed unattractively at the two of them and Harry watched Draco's mask shortly slipping in surprise at Harry's choice of strategy. "Well Harry." He said, Harry waiting for the other male's response. Draco leaned closer to him and muttered, making it painfully obvious for Harry that Draco wanted the others at the table to hear it, though it seemed like the opposite was his intension. "Maybe that was because you were naked." Harry couldn't help it. He snorted. The snort, sounded like a mix between a grunt and a laugh, but he hoped no one had noticed. Malfoy was fucking hilarious. No one else than Harry might see that, but Harry wanted to laugh at the stupidity of this game. Draco had never seen him naked and Harry honestly didn't plan for that to happen any time soon. Draco spoke like him and Harry fucked often and like he knew just what he was suggesting. Harry was certain he didn't know shit, but he was glad Draco was playing along anyways. He grimaced and nudged Draco, looking around, like he was worried someone had heard. "Draco! That's private." Draco chuckled as wiggled his brows at Harry. "Not anymore." Harry tolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Draco that that was obvious, but that wouldn't exactly change the game to his favor. "Well—at least the video is in my camera." He muttered and a horrified expression spread on Draco's face, Harry could see the wheels turning in his head, but the other male didn't seem to get what Harry was saying. The table started talking to each other in small groups, leaving Draco and Harry to themselves.


	5. More than one kind of perfection

AN: I wrote a long chapter to make up for not updating for so long. I hope it wont disappoint! :)

Harry was so not in the mood to be confronted by Ron and Hermione, but there they were. "Harry mate for god sake. It's Malfoy." Ron said, like that in itself should be enough to convince Harry he had made a mistake. Hermione had the decency to nudge Ron and send him a gaze, which said 'Ron. Let me handle this.' Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Hermione always thought she knew what she was doing, but oh no. She wasn't ready to face his inner Slytherin. She sent him a soft smile, which she with no doubt thought would calm him down. "Harry, what's happening? We start a new year and suddenly you're dating Malfoy.." She paused. "I mean Draco." A small cough, which annoyed Harry to no end left the brunet's lips. "Without telling us anything. We're your friends Harry, we'll support you in anything. You know that." Harry wanted to laugh at her words. Like that was even true. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why is Ron currently trying to hold himself back from cursing me out, just because I have a boyfriend he doesn't approve of?" Hermione glanced at Ron. "Harry, you know how Ron is." Her voice was almost pleading by now, for the first time, Harry understood why Draco found his best friends so intolerable. Hermione continued talking, like she was so damn right. Harry smiled to himself, knowing she wasn't always right, even though she'd like to think she was. "He always need time to- eh" She glanced over at Ron. "- adjust to new things." Harry chuckled. Hermione knew she was being naive, if she thought Ron would ever adjust to Draco. "Hermione. We both know Ron hate everything remotely Malfoyish. Stop trying to defend a lost case. I'll see you two later. I'm meeting with my boyfriend. A Malfoy- you remember him right?" Hermione looked more confused than Harry had ever seen her and it weirdly thrilled him, sending a tingle through his body, all the way from his bones and out to the tip of his fingers.

He turned on his heel and strode off, trying to copy the way he had seen Draco walk off plenty of times. He groaned in annoyance when he was far enough away from his so called friends. How could he not have seen how bad those two truly were for him? His friendship with Ron was build on the fact that he was the boy who lived, while his friendship with Hermione was build on him being her savior. He huffed. Sure, they had been through a lot of stuff together in the past, but that didn't mean they were good friends. Harry rubbed his chin. Neither of them had told him what the hell they had been up to this summer. He had to hear it from his neighbor. He huffed. They had betrayed him for the old fools sake. Dumbledore was just like Hermione. He thought he was always right. He thought he knew what was best for a boy he didn't even know. Dumbledore was the worst of the lot. Really. Harry got that he apparently was supposed to deal with Voldy, but that didn't mean it was okay for Dumbledore to be a secretive old gnome. Harry huffed.

Where the fuck was Draco anyways? He walked back and forth, hands deep in his pockets. He needed to let out some steam. Draco always knew how to push his buttons even this fake boyfriend stuff pushed his buttons. He looked up when someone whistled. "Over here." He turned his head to see blonde hair disappear into moaning Myrtles bathroom. He hurried over to the door, slamming it open. "Fuck I'm so sick of Gryffindors." He groaned as soon as the door closed behind him. Draco chuckled. "They're finally getting on your nerves?" Harry shrugged. "Let's just go to potion together and piss them off." Draco hummed and put his hand out for Harry. "Come on. You're like a girl on her period, seriously Potter." Harry rolled his eyes and took the other male's hand. "Harry" He corrected without even thinking about it. "Babe" Draco retorted, probably just to get the last word and piss him off, before the two of them left the bathroom, to go to potions.

Harry almost broke Draco's hand when he noticed Ron's expression as the two entered potions together, this earned him a glare and a kick on the shine from his so called boyfriend. Harry huffed and loosened his hold on Draco's hand, pulling the blonde with him to an available table, before throwing himself into a chair. "Kill me" He groaned out, making Draco roll his eyes. "Stuff it Potter. Get your stuff out, youre going to ruin my grade." Harry rolled his eyes, turning to unpack his stuff, just to be met by a glare from the Slytherin girl who had been glaring at him all morning. He groaned. "Draco, your friend is trying to kill me with her eyes. It pisses me off. Let's switch seats." Draco shrugged and stood up, moving his already unpacked things over to the other side of the table, taking Harry's chair as Harry stood up and threw his bag annoyed on the floor. When they were seated and Harry finally had unpacked his things, Draco leaned in to whisper. "Watch out Potter, your Gryffindor is showing." Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Draco's chin, their eyes meeting in a silent battle. "Watch out Malfoy or my Slytherin will make your inner Hufflepuff shine" Draco looked taken aback for a second, before he snorted and leaned closer, muttering softly. "How will you manage to do that, hm Potter?" Harry chuckled. "That's simple." He hadn't planned to go this far, but he figured it couldn't actually harm. It wasn't like it would be wrong of him, in their current fake relationship. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he wanted to see Draco's reaction and most of all he wanted to kiss that stupid grin of the Slytherins stupid face. He tightened his hold on Draco's chin and closed the distance between their lips, successfully stopping whatever retort Draco had been about to make. Harry's eyes drifted shut without his consent and his hand moved from the other males chin, over his neck and to the back of his head, where it stayed to hold Draco's head in place. Draco at first grunted in surprise, before he seemed to relax into the brush of their lips. Harry was surprised the other male didn't push him away right then and right there and broke their cover, but maybe Draco was stronger than Harry had suspected.

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat, which Harry found oddly endearing. He slowly pulled away, looking at the now redfaced Slytherin, who as soon as the kiss ended, started fumbling with the edge of his robesleeve. Harry leaned in. "Bam. Hufflepuff baby." Draco huffed and turned to face the front of the room, where professor Snape had just entered. Harry kept his eyes on Draco. Draco who still wore a taint of red on his cheeks. Harry had to admit it suited him. It more than suited him, it belonged there. In that moment Harry swore to make it appear more often. Fuck his other plans, right now, his gold was making Draco blush.

Harry looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Ron. The male was staring at him and Draco, his mouth open in a rather unflattering manner. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to look at professor Snape, who in all his black glory, waved his hand and made the description of an elixir appear on the board. He faced the class, drawling in his typical characteristic voice. "Today I expect all of you to bring me a vial of the potion at the end of class. A perfect potion, nothing less. Those who fail will have to rebrew it at detention the coming Hogsmead Saturday." Most of the class groaned, but Draco, to Harry's surprise was already working. Harry watched the blonde cut up some roots, his eyes locked on the pale skins contrast to the silver knife in Draco's hand. Harry placed a hand ontop of the cutting hand, not wanting to scare Draco by interrupting him, so the other would cut himself. Draco blinked and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" Harry seemed to forget what he had been about to say. Draco's hand was much warmer, than he had expected it to be. His eyes had this glint in them, which made Harry want to lean in and inspect it close up. He didn't though. Instead he hummed. "What do you want me to do?" Draco huffed and pushed a disgusting looking ball towards Harry. "Open them. We need 4 Potter." He blinked. "I mean please babe-" He returned to his earlier task, leaving Harry standing with the odd balls, looking at the blonde with an odd sensation going through his body.

In the end Draco did most of their potion, Harry occasional cutting or dusting or smashing ingredients, but Draco would more often than not grab his hand and correct his method, by basically using Harry's hands to do the ingredients. Harry didn't mind. It meant that their potion at the end of class was perfect. Harry stared at the light blue liquid in the cauldron, it was swirling around on its own. Harry let out a soft breath, which caught Draco's attention. The blonde raised an eyebrow at Harry, to which Harry just smiled and shrugged, before handing Draco the vial, so they could finish todays task.

Harry followed Draco with his eyes as he watched the other walk up to Snape with their vial. Snape sent Harry a suspicious glance, to which Harry in return glared. Draco returned and started packing his things away. "Potter, start packing. We're free to go." Harry raised an eyebrow, bur nonetheless started stuffing his things back into his bag. He was surprised to see a pale hand in his vision as he put the last thing into his back. "Come on." Harry glanced up at Draco, who still held out his hand for Harry to take, which Harry did. He intertwined their fingers, feeling oddly at ease with the Slytherin. The two left the room. Harry couldn't help sent a glance Ron and Hermiones way. The brunet was clearly trying to save their potion from whatever Ron had fucked up. Harry couldn't help but let a soft grin appear on his face. He followed Draco blindly out the dungeon, no words were exchanged between them, before the two of them found themselves back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Draco let go of Harry's hand, turning to face Harry. "what the fuck do you think you're doing Potter?" He whipped his lips violently and spit out on the floor. "Who the fuck allowed you to fucking kiss me?" Harry shrugged. "I told you I could turn you into a Hufflepuff. You challenged me. I accepted." Harry sighed softly. There really wasn't more to it in the end was there? He sadly wanted it to be more than just a stage kiss to prove his point. He snorted at himself. Like that would ever be a reality. For now he should just enjoy what he had and get a move on with his actual plan, before he found himself getting hurt.


	6. Unfolding

AN: honestly i have no excuses for not updating this story. I simply didnt know what to write. I think i finally found my muse. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait- hopefully i can update soon again :) Enjoy! please review! more reviews makes me more motivated to update ouo

Draco snorted. "You fucking bastard. I'm done! It's one thing that you feel free to hold my hand, but kissing me Potter. You went over the line. Fuck you, do your own dirty work." Then Draco left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry sank down on his ass, hugging his knees into his chest. He knew kissing the blonde had been a bad idea. He didn't regret it the slightest though. He had got to kiss Draco. Moaning Myrtle surfaced in one of the toilets, looking at Harry with her ghostly eyes. "If your boyfriend leaves you Harry, there's always a free spot in my toilet stall." The ghost giggled, making Harry scrunch up his face. He nodded nonetheless. "Thank you, Myrtle" The ghost sat on the floor beside him, leaving Harry to his thoughts, while watching him intensely.

Harry sighed softly. He knew he shouldn't have kissed the Slytherin. It was one thing holding hands, but kissing. First now Harry realized how much more that meant and he wanted to slam his head into the sink for being so stupid. Even if they had agreed to pretend they were an item, there were still ground rules. Rules, which Harry had stepped on, by being his drastic brave Gryffindor self. Fuck. He didn't know what it was about Draco, but the other male got the Gryffindor out in him, like no one else could. Harry had an easier time back at his aunt and uncles house being the Slytherin he knew he was deep down, than here, with Draco at his side. Though that would probably change now.

Harry shook his head. He had truly messed up this time. He had to do something. Anything, to prove to Draco he was sorry. He slowly got up, nodding to Myrtle, before he left the bathroom, smiling softly to himself. Now all he had to do was find Draco.

Harry didn't find the Slytherin before dinner and he dejected looked for the male at the Slytherin table. He was nowhere to be seen. Harry sighed, rubbing his cheeks. Hermione and Ron had decided to forgive him for his odd behavior, not that he had asked them to, but they sat beside him none the less. Hermione seemed to have followed his gaze. "Worried about Malfoy?" Harry shrugged. He had long ago learned not to show that you cared for someone. His last mistake had been Cedric. If you showed how much you truly cared those you cared for would be taken away from you.

Harry sent the Slytherin table one last longing gaze, before he zoomed in on Ron and Hermione's talk about house-elves. Harry couldn't care less. Yes, he had freed Dobby, but why bother trying to save someone when they didn't want to be saved. As far as he knew most houseelves in Hogwarts were satisfied with their life. Harry shook his head, turning his gaze to the doors, when they opened. Harry smiled to himself. Draco. The blonde walked in like he owned the world. Honestly if the male wanted to Harry had no doubt he could do just that. He followed the Slytherin with his eyes, frowning when Parkinson was a little too fucking clingy.

He had to do something about her, but first he had to save his fake relationship. He needed Draco. Not just for his plan to actually work, but for himself. He didn't want anyone to take what was his. Never again would he let that happen. Dumbledore had taken his freedom through the Dursleys. Ron had taken his true place away from him, by being a judgmental bastard and Hermione had taken away any personality he could have developed over the years by being a manipulative bitch.

Sure. Harry cared about the two. The trio had experienced a lot of hardship together. Which made them grow on him, but for once he needed them to let him handle everything his own way. He needed gorillas, not individuals who had their own ideas. He knew Ron and Hermione would be having no part of what he was planning to do. Draco was different. Harry wanted answers on all the questions, which swirled inside his head. Now he knew how. All he needed was Draco's help. Which was easier said than done, now that Harry had fucked up. Letting his emotions take control of his brain.

Harry stood up, following Draco out the Great Hall. He couldn't have eaten a lot. Harry had to do something about that as well. Draco needed to be strong. Not only for Harry's plan to succeed, but also for his own sake. They reached an empty corridor before Draco turned around glaring at him.

"what do you want now, Potter?" Harry shrugged. He wanted to be honest with Draco, but honesty wasn't really the right way to go with a Slytherin. "I can't do it without you." He could do it without Draco, in theory, but Harry knew how the other's mind worked. If he could have the upper hand, why shouldn't he agree? Draco raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Harry took a moment to consider the way he worded his next sentence. "You have connections I don't. You possess knowledge I need." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "continue." Harry wanted to groan out loud, but instead he moved closer to the blonde. "You're vital for my plan to succeed. Set your ground rules and I will follow them." A smirk played on Draco's lips. "Oh Potter." Draco moved closer, leaning in to mutter in Harry's ear. "students." Harry circled his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. "This is why I need you." Harry muttered, before letting out a fake groan. Making whoever walked past giggle, they obvious thought Draco was doing more than just breathing on Harry's neck.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Draco moved away. "Here's the rules Potter. 1. I can adjust these rules whenever the fuck I please. Got it?" Harry rolled his eyes but nodded none the less. "2. If no one is around you keep your filthy hands off me. Hands, mouth, whatever body part you can think of stays away from me." Harry shrugged, but nodded anyways. He should have known Draco's rules would put a stop to any advantages he'd make towards said male. That wouldn't stop Harry from breaking the rules anyways. "3. Even if anyone is around you don't fucking kiss me unless I tell you to." Draco made a disgusted face. "4. I am doing you a favor, so you owe me one Potter." Harry nodded. He had honestly expected it to be worse. If he should be honest with himself, if he had been in Draco's place, he would have used the rules to a much more personal gain.

Draco put his hand out towards Harry, Harry took it and they shook hands, before Draco pulled his hand free, sending Harry a soft smile. "When will I get to mock Weasel like you promised me Potter?" Harry chuckles. "You might get your chance tonight, if you come to the Gryffindor's dorm tonight." It wasn't actually a part of his plan, but that didn't mean he wouldn't jump at any possibility to get Draco in his bed. Draco shrugged. "Why wait till tonight when I can piss him off now." The blonde grinned and grabbed Harry's hand. "common room. Now Potter." Harry felt a pleasant chill go down his spine. Draco certainly knew how to command people around.

Harry couldn't help, but let out a genuine smile, when the common room went silent as they entered. Draco didn't seem bothered by it and flopped into a chair like he owned the place. Harr sat beside him on the chairs armrest, their hands still connected. Chatter soon spread in the room once more, Draco paying it no mind. He was obvious scouting for Ron. Ron was playing chess with Seamus, as soon as Draco's eyes landed on the Weasley, the Slytherin rose gracefully from the chair, leaning in to mutter to Harry. "Potter affection is the keyword here." Harry got what Draco meant, even without him specifying it. As soon as they reached the chessplaying pair, Draco sat down, letting Harry actually take a seat in his lap, The dark haired Gryffindor, resting his head into Draco's pale neck. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, making Harry shiver softly.

Harry couldn't actually see what was happening, but the game seemed to have stopped, because the next thing he heard, was Seamus telling Ron to concentrate on the game. Harry purred a little, mostly to piss off Draco, said male tugged on his hair. Harry could sense the awkwardness in the air and Ron finally broke it.

"Do you have to sit here?" He said through gritted teeth, making Harry grin. He could imagine Ron being all redfaced, trying not to let his anger out. Draco lazily replied. "Is there a problem Weasel?" Ron huffed, before he seemingly returned to his game. Harry could only guess, but Draco seemed annoyed in the way he tensed up, which made Harry pretty sure his assumptions were correct.

"A shame your sister couldn't keep the chosen one interested hm? I've heard your family are desperate for some good blood in your family." Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known that would be Draco's strategy to piss off Ron. Ron snorted. "Good blood? Bloody hell, Malfoy your father must be pleased that his only heir is dating a halfblood." Harry could feel Draco shrug. "For your information Weasel, my father is pleased. Potter and I's kids will turn out splendid. Potter do have good blood one side of his tree." Ron snorted. "That's all he is to you isn't it? Another wellblooded bride." At this Harry could feel his own anger getting to him. Who the fuck did Ron think he was. Harry knew Draco wasn't being serious, hell the male didn't even want kids with him. But Ron on the other hand, had to be serious. Harr glared at the redhead. "Fuck you Ron." Ron looked surprised. "Hey mate, relax I'm defending you here." Harry snorted. "defending me by telling my boyfriend I'm not good enough for him?" Harry raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "thank you very much, mate." He put extra pressure on the last word, before he rose from Draco's lap, leaning in close to Draco's cheek, seemingly pecking it. "come up when you get bored." He whispered, before pulling away, sending Ron one last glare. "I'm going to bed. Draco, don't take too long. I'm horny." Then he stomped off, leaving Ron with disgust painted on his face, Draco grinning after him and Seamus shaking his head in disbelief.


	7. It's time

AN: Tbh I really dont know anymore if this story make sense- so i would really appriciate if someone reviewed- Anyways- The plan starts to unfold! :)

Harry was not happy with the current bed situation. He lay on the right side of his bed, a mountain of pillows separating him from the blonde male. Draco was too smart for his own good. Why did he have to take away Harry's chance to cuddle.

Harry hadn't been lying. He actually was horny and the distance between them did nothing to still his hunger. If he could just press himself against the blonde male and burry his face in his neck, he would be plentily satisfied. Harry knew Draco would never actually agree to have sex, no matter how much Harry wished for it, so therefor even that small amount of closure, would be enough, for now.

He glanced at the Slytherin, who were peacefully asleep on his side of the bed. For a Slytherin Draco trusted Harry a lot more than he had expected him to. He smiled softly, watching Draco. He looked so innocent in his sleep. The usually sharp expressions on his face pushed away by a rather peaceful one. Even Draco's hair looked more relaxed. Harry listened closely to Draco's breathing, before he pulled his wand out, shrinking the pillows between them to no more than the size of a pea. He moved closer to Draco, letting out a soft breath as he circled his arms around the blonde male, feeling said male relax into his arms.

Draco was so warm. Harry gently pressed his face into the Slytherin's back, closing his eyes. This was how he wished he could go to sleep the rest of the year. Hell perhaps even the rest of his life.

Harry woke up, because something was moving rather wildly in his arms. He looked down, blinking as he was met by Draco's glare.  
"Potter, let go of me. I need to pee, fuck."

Harry blinked, loosening his hold of the blonde, who wasted no time jumping off the bed and going to the bathroom. Harry rubbed his head sleepily, looking at the watch on his bedside table. It was no more than 5 am. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed, closing his eyes. Draco returned shortly after, raising an eyebrow at Harry when said male opened his eyes. Draco crossed him arms over his chest.

"Where are the pillows?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck looking around. This made Draco look around too. Noticing a movement in the dark.

"I shrunk them." Harry held a tiny pea pillow up, grinning at Draco.

"Come back to bed. I wanna cuddle" Harry could see the anger in the grey eyes, but Draco seemed to store the anger away, because as soon as it had appeared it disappeared again.

"Harry" Draco purred.

Making Harry blink in surprise. The tone of Draco's voice went right down south. He hummed.

"Sit up" Draco kept purring his words, making Harry feel rather hot.

It was too early to be this turned on, by nothing, but it wasn't like Harry had much choice. He grumbled a little as he sat up on the edge of the bed. His lap soon occupied by the blonde Slytherin, who's arms circled around Harry's neck, in the process running through black hair.

Draco leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Your weasel is watching, let's give him a show."

Harry felt shivers go down his spine. He didn't much care if Ron was watching or not, he knew that Draco cared though and that made it so much easier to touch him. Draco had basically asked Harry to do inapposite things to him and there was no way Harry wouldn't do just that. Harry circled his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Draco made a small grunting sound, but else pretty much let Harry dominate. Harry knew that their new position would tell Draco just how much Harry enjoyed this.

Harry noticed the way Draco's eyes widened, before the blonde seemed to try to get off his lap. Harry was having none of that and kept the other male in an iron grip, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You might not be gay Malfoy, but it doesn't mean I'm not."

Harry could see Draco visible swallow, his eyes moving around trying to find a way out. Harry simply kissed Draco's cheek and released his hold on the other male. Draco's face was bright red as he quickly crawled into bed while seemingly for Ron's sake quickly spoke.

"Harry it's too early. Let's go to bed."

Harry hummed in response, before deciding he had to get the last word.

"Goodnight babe."

He could hear Draco curse into his pillow, Harry chuckled and rolled over to pull the resisting blonde Slytherin into his arms. Draco would be his soon enough.

The following week worked out pretty smoothly. They held hands in the halls, ate together at the Slytherin table and shared a bed at night. Harry had even been allowed into the dungeons once. Harry felt like he was literally in heaven, but sadly the stability of their fake relationship, meant Harry had to move forward with his plan.

Harry was in general a reasonable guy. He understood that some things were best kept a secret. After Voldemorts return last year, he had a nagging suspicion that Dumbledore was keeping something from him. Something vital for his future and he was going to find out what exactly that was. Luckily for him, the headmaster seemed worried about his and Draco's developing relationship and the distance he had been taking to Gryffindor, so he had asked Harry for a meeting.

The old man was easier manipulated than Harry had expected. The thing was that said meeting was tomorrow night and Harry still needed to talk to Draco about what his role was in this. He sighed and glanced at their connected hands. He wasn't sure Draco would help him with this, but he had to try. ¨

He had no plans to be the mature of the wizarding world. He wanted to live and be able to live a normal life, without having to live up to stupid names like the savior or the boy who lived. Though this year the ministry was more often than not calling him a liar, which to be honest suited him fine.

He needed the tension among his fellow housemates, to make the old man worry further. Dumbledore was a crucial part of this game he had decided to play, perhaps even more crucial than Draco was, though Harry would never admit that to anyone, less alone Draco himself.

They were currently on their way to history of magic, but honestly the subject sucked, so they wouldn't miss out on anything. Harry pulled Draco into the secret alcove as soon as they passed it, hoping no one would notice due to the number of students on their way to class.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What was that for Potter?"

Harry glanced around to make sure they were alone. "It's time to set the plan into works, Malfoy."

Draco had looked rather annoyed before, but at Harry's words a grin spread on his face, his eyes tingling with mirth.

"Continue." He nodded.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I need you to get veritaserum from Snape."

Draco blinked, huffing. "Potter are you stupid? How the hell would I manage that."

Harry ignored Draco's concerns and continued.

"And I need it before tomorrow night."

Draco snorted. "What do you need it for? I swear if it's just for the Weasel and the Know it all, I have better ways." He wiggled his brows, making Harry chuckle.

"It's for Dumbledore."

Draco shook his head. "I'm out Potter."

Harry sighed and rubbed his neck. " I need you to help me out. Snape would never give me the veritaserum, let alone just show me where he kept it. If you get it I'll ask Dumbledore one thing from you, which you can use as you please."

Draco seemed to consider it, before he sighed. "Fine Potter, but if I'm caught I will say you used imperius on me."

Harry rolled his eyes shrugging. "Then don't get caught"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Easy for you to say. Why do you even need to question the old fool"

Harry hummed softly, considering how he best could tell Draco, without truly telling him.

"He is keeping secrets from me. Secrets I suspect can keep me alive in the end."

Draco hummed. "what if you're wrong?"

Harry hadn't considered that. He furrowed his brows, thinking back on the way the headmaster had been acting this summer.

"I'm not. You didn't see him this summer. Avoiding me at all costs. Keeping me out of everything remotely interesting." Harry huffed.

Draco shrugged. "Let's make another deal Potter. I find the location for you, but you steal the bottle."

Harry rolled his eyes. "are you scared?"

Draco snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "shut it Potter. I'm not scared. That's the deal, take it or leave it."

Harry sighed. Really what choice did he have? He needed Draco to help him out with this. Snape was much more likely to tell Draco where it was or even give it to him if Draco suggested he wanted it for studying. Harry nodded.

"If you promise to try and get Snape to give it to you, I will steal it if you don't succeed."

Draco looked at him with a grim expression, obvious conflicted. "I will get it Potter."

He huffed and grabbed Harry's hand. "We have class, scarface. Time to go."

Harry chuckled, intertwining their fingers, following Draco out, leaning in to mutter in his ear.

"Let's pretend we sneaked away to make out."

Draco snorted. "Of course you would suggest that."

The blonde, nonetheless ran a hand through his hair a few times successfully messing it up. He glanced at Harry.

"Let's run to class, that will give us the cheeks color."

Harry hummed, before he started running, pulling Draco with him, chuckling as the blonde made a hmpf sound.

Needless to say, they were late to class and their messy state were certainly picked up by their classmates.

Harry winked at Draco, before moving to sit with Neville, simply because that was the only available seat on the Gryffindor side of the class. Draco taking a seat beside Bulstrode, raising a brow at the girl when she sent him a nasty gaze.

Harry turned his attention to professor Binns, who seemed unaware of their late arrival. One thing was certain, the ghost was the only one.


	8. Just another day at Hogwarts

AN: I apologize for not updating. but i was stuck. Also i have trouble expressing the things i want to happen in this, but i really try my best- i hope you guys enjoy it :) Also thank you to CandieNemesys who inspired me to write with your review :)

Harry could sense how nervous Draco was, as they walked to potions together. Now would be the perfect time for the Slytherin to stay back after class and question Snape. Harry squeezed Draco's hand, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay.

It didn't seem to work though. Draco stayed tense throughout the class. Harry kept his eyes on the blonde, which was probably why he managed to blow up his cauldron. Which Snape of course gave him hell for. The good thing about the accident was that Draco seemed way more relaxed, a small grin on his lips.

Harry knew deep down the Slytherin enjoyed his misery, of course he did. He was Malfoy for god sake. Harry didn't blame him though, he had to admit, that he was pretty amusing when his Gryffindor took over.

Harry kept his eyes on Draco as he started packing his bag. Hermione nudged him gently, making Harry turn to face her.

"Yes?"

She sighed softly. "Harry we need to talk."

Harry glanced at Draco, who sent him some rather nasty glares. It was clear Draco would take not of Hermiones bullshit. Harry would like to think that Draco simply wanted him to stay. Make him feel better, but it probably was just because Draco hated Harry's former Gryffindore friends.

"I'm sorry, don't have time."

He returned to his bag, pushing his book into it with extra force, when he felt Hermione's present behind him.

He turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Ron who appeared behind her.

"Are you and Malfoy really shagging?"

Harry almost lost his cool and burst out laughing, he glanced towards Draco, who was now whispering animated with Snape. He smiled. They we're not even close to shagging, but Ron didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, we are. Is that a problem? Because last time I checked having sex with your boyfriend wasn't a crime."

Ron made a face and grumbled something under his breath before he nodded to Hermione.

"now you can ask him."

Harry rolled his eyes, of course Hermione wasn't about to ask him if him and Draco was being intimate. No, she would probably face the real problem. Why he was pushing them away. It turned out he was wrong.

Hermione sighed and spoke. "We heard you're having a meeting with Dumbledore. We just wanted to know if everything is alright Harry. Dumbledore is rather worried about you and honestly so are we. I don't understand what happened this year. Did something happen during the summer?"

Oh, if they just knew. Harry shrugged instead of telling them just what was on his mind, like a good Gryffindor would do. He pulled his bag over his shoulder, noticing Draco had finished his talk with Snape, now packing his bag.

"I need to go take my boyfriend to the next class. If you'd excuse me." Then he pushed past the two Gryffindor's and walked over to stand by Draco's desk, leaning in to mutter in the blonde's ear. "So what did he say?"

Draco glared at him, shushing him, before he pulled his bag over his shoulder, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along. Harry just let him, grinning at a furious Ron at their way out.

Draco pulled him into a secret room in the dungeons, rolling his eyes. "Really Potter. Where the hell did you learn to be discreet?" Draco snorted and let go of his hand, starting to walk back and forth in the small space.

"Oh for god sake. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Potter why the hell am I doing this? Like seriously." Draco shook his head, before he thrust his hand into his robe pocket, pulling up a small bottle with a clear liquid.

"Potter. Use it well or im gonna fucking kill you myself. Also save some, Professor Snape expects me to actually work with it. god dammit."

Harry was most of all amused by Draco, but he was also happy. Draco had gotten the veritaserum, Harry would now be able to achieve what he wanted tonight.

Harry forgot himself for a moment, grabbing Draco by the shoulders and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, accompanied by a firm press of lips. "Thank you" Harry muttered, smiling so bright his face almost hurt.

Draco just stood there, frozen in shock. Harry gave him a minute to collect himself, before the blonde male's glare returned.

"What the hell!" Draco almost screamed, successfully spitting in Harry's face.

Harry rubbed his neck. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment-" Harry muttered, he didn't want Draco to be angry at him once again, but honestly he hadn't even thought about the fact that Draco did not want him to kiss him.

But now facts downed on him. Draco wasn't his boyfriend for real and he was being a fool for treating him like he was, behind closed doors.

Harry watched Draco as the other seemed to battle with himself, before the blonde groaned, clearly annoyed with himself.

"For fucks sake Potter. What I don't do for you. You can have one kiss. Got it? One fucking kiss. Use it this week, in public and promise me this shit will never happen again!"

Harry stared at Draco, a surprised expression on his face, it quickly changed into a smile. "I promise." Draco nodded dully, sighing, before he grabbed Harry's hand.

"We need to go to class Potter."

Harry nodded at Draco's words. They really had to.

"I got botanic now, see you at lunch Potter. Don't come sit with me okay? I need to be surrounded by pure Slytherins before you fucking break my mind." He huffed, making Harry chuckle.

"Fine." Harry sighed, feeling kinda hurt that Draco would actually say something like this, but he figured he should have expected it, after all him and Draco didn't exactly have the best relationship, before this year had come around.

Harry found himself dreading lunch. It wasn't that the Gryffindor's were that bad, but yes they were. He sighed. Hermione and Ron were ignoring him, which Harry honestly had appreciated in the moment, but now sitting at the table by himself, glares sent his way, he kind of regretted abandoning his two best friends. Honestly Ron and Hermione weren't bad. Harry just needed to let them understand that things had changed.

He was no longer the same Harry they knew. Lunch would have been a good time to have said conversation, but he needed Dumbledore to believe they were still having a fight. Furthermore he needed the old idiot to believe they had solved the crisis at the meeting and that he was the reason behind their sudden reunion.

One thing which he would have to find Lockheart for was the memorycharm idea. Harry had spend whole his summer practicing. Not that he had ever cast the spell, but he had practiced the words and the movements individually. He hoped it would work or else Dumbledore would know what had hit him and honestly did not want to enlighten said man with that knowledge.

Harry hoped he hadn't lost his friends forever though. Sure, at the beginning of the year he had been rather sick of them, but the heat had left him and now he simply just missed having them around.

Harry sighed, glancing at the Slytherin table, where he noticed Draco whispering with Zabini. He wished he could hear what they were talking about, but in a hall as big as this one, even if whole the Gryffindor table shut up, he still wouldn't be able to hear anything due to the surrounding tables.

He glanced at the teachers table, noticing Dumbledore looking at the Gryffindor table, with furrowed brows. Harry could feel the potion in his pocket, like it weighed him down, under the headmasters gaze.

Tonight the truth would come out. Tonight Harry would finally know what the hell Dumbledore was hiding from him. Which reminded him that Draco still hadn't told him which question he wanted Harry to ask for him.

He figured he would just have to ask him later. It wasn't like the day was at its end. They would have time.


	9. Oh no, you didn't

AN: This chaoter went all over the place- anyways i might possible update this sooner than alter cuz im invested in it at the moment- But read my profile for information on my future updates :) pls review

Harry found himself feeling kind of lost in his own head as he walked towards the headmaster's office. He had gone to the dungeons just moments ago and spoken to Draco about his question. The others question had honestly caught him of guard. Draco had taken a deep breath, before muttering. "Ask him… why he only cares about the people on the side of the light- why didn't he save my mother- a-and me… from you know who, when it's obvious she doesn't want to be his supporter" The expression on Draco's face had made it all so more real. Harry had never seen true pain on the Slytherin's face, but that was what had been almost carved into his expression.

Harry hadn't had a clue how to deal with it so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the Slytherin into a hug, muttering silly things about saving him from Voldemort. Harry really did have a weak spot for the blonde. An seeing said blonde in such pain, made his inner Gryffindor jump to attention, ready to save the other.

Harry spoke the password when he reached the staircase, standing motionless on the moving stairs, trying to collect himself. He had been more than focused about the task at hand before he had talked to Draco, but now all he could think of was said male. Harry entered the headmaster's office, the other male rose from his seat, smiling at Harry.

"Harry my boy- Mister Weasley and Misses Granger are worried about you." Harry simply nodded. "I'm sorry sir, could we have a cup of tea today have been a rough day." The older man's eyes widened in surprise, before he chuckled, nodding a little. "Of course dear boy. Cinnamon or licorice?" Harry hummed, like he was considering which flavor would taste the best, but in reality he was considering if the veritaserum could even be mixed with any of those flavored teas. "Cinnamon would be good."

Dumbledore swished his wand, a pot of tea approaching them, followed by two cups, a bowl with sugar and a bottle with milk. Harry watched as the pot poured tea in the two cups adding sugar and milk to Dumbledore's cup. "Sugar or milk my boy?" Harry hummed. "Yes, Thank you." His words sent the whole tea set back into motion, adding sugar and milk to his cup, before returning to its original place, wherever that had been.

Dumbledore smiled, sipping the tea. "How are you Harry?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. The veritaserum weighed in his pocket. Dumbledore sat his cup down on the table, when Harry didn't reply. He rose from his chair, walking over to look out the window, obviously expecting Harry to follow. Harry worked quickly, pulling the bottle out and pouring a bit into the headmasters cup, before pocketing the bottle again, moving over to the headmaster.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Dumbledore sighed softly. "My boy, your friends just want the best for you. You will need them in the future." Harry nodded, sighing softly. "I know sir." He looked out the window beside the other man, before walking back to take a seat, sipping his tea. Dumbledore smiled softly at him. "So you will solve whatever problem you three had mh?" Harry nodded. "I miss them anyways." He said, chuckling softly, staring intensely at the older man as he sipped his tea. They spoke of Harry's studies this year, while finishing the tea, before Harry took a deep breath deciding it was time.

"Sir. I know youre hiding something from me." The older man sent him the usually smile. "I am Harry I am." He seemed surprised by his own words, furrowing his brows. Harry chuckled, the veritaserum had kicked in. "Tell me everything you know about me and Voldemort." And then the other started talking, like Harry had never heard him talk before. The things he spoke of honestly confused Harry, but he appreciated them none the less.

Harry now knew of the prophet about him and Voldemort. He knew that to kill said man he would have to find 6 objects called horcruxes. He knew the diary had been one. He knew Dumbledore had possible found another and he also found out that Dumbledore had known Voldemort in his younger days. Whole the ordeal was hard to take in, but he had to know these things. Dumbledore had finally finished talking. Looking at Harry with an uneasy tingle in his eyes.

"One last thing Professor." Harry said, looking the man death in the eyes. "Why does the safety of people from the light side only matter in this coming war? What about those who are forced to the dark side by upbringing or marriage?"

At this Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh Harry my dear boy. Worried about your boyfriend, mister Malfoy I see." Harry blinked. He might have worded it wrong if Dumbledore had realized that the question was about Draco, but then again as long as the man didn't think it was from Draco it would be just fine and hopefully he would manage to make the older man forget the question itself.

The response Dumbledore gave, made Harry angrier than he had ever felt. It made him cast the memorycharm with such strength he was worried he actually took too much. The charm did work though, because Dumbledore got an absent look in his eyes, before he looked at Harry smiling. "Professor. It's late. Can I return to the tower?" The other nodded. "Of course Harry my boy. I'm so glad we had this talk." "Me too. Me too." Harry nodded as he rose from his chair, leaving the office with his jaw clenched. That old fool.

Harry walked his way back to the tower, before he changed his mind, walking down the stares, the anger still boiling in his blood. He had to tell Draco what Dumbledore had said, before he exploded. He had to find Draco right now. He reached the dungeons on record time, feeling rather out of breath. He tried to recall the way he had taken in second year, but he still got lost twice before he reached the Slytherin entrance. He squinted his eyes. Fucking passwords. He groaned and knocked on the wall. Who knew maybe it could work. It didn't. Harry squinted his eyes. This was the Gryffindor approach to things. He had to think like a Slytherin. He could imagine Draco strode through the dungeons and to the wall, sneering the password at the wall, before entering. Harry sighed softly. He had to get in, he needed to tell Draco.

He nodded to himself. Could he simply talk to the wall? He shrugged. It was worth a try. "Excuse me? I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I really need to tell Draco Malfoy something, would you kindly let me in?" Nothing happened. He wasn't sure what he had expected. He rubbed the back of his neck, furrowing his brows. He was so deep in thought, that he first moments later realized someone was laughing. He turned around, his hand on his wand, raising a brow at the person now in front of him.

"Zabini?" The tan boy, sent him a lazy smirk.

"Oh Potter, you know how to speak to humans too?" Harry snorted.

"Are you gonna let me in?" He casually leaned against the wall, looking at Zabini.

The other shrugged. "Can't. You don't belong in there Potter."

Harry was starting to get frustrated with the tan male.

"Listen Zabini, I need to tell Draco something and right about now would be splendid. It's important, why the fuck else would I be down here."

Zabini grinned. "Got it Potter. Remember to say goodbye to the wall." He wiggled his brows before muttering the password, the wall swinging open.

Harry shook his head, before following Zabini inside, looking around. The room itself hadn't changed much since he and Ron was there in 2nd year. He let his eyes slide over the chairs, searching for the blonde head.

"Zabini- where is he?"

Zabini just sent him a smirk, raising an eyebrow and leaving the common room. Harry took this as a sign to follow. The Slytherin stopped outside a door, nodding towards it.

"He's in there." Harry nodded, hoping the Slytherin would take it as enough gratitude.

Zabini moved past Harry, leaving Harry standing alone in the corridor. He took a deep breath before opening the door, entering the room, not really thinking, before his eyes landed on a very naked Draco. His jaw dropped as he stared at the other male. He couldn't help himself, his eyes ran over the others form, taking in the way his body was shaped. The smooth pale skin, standing out in the dull light.

"Po-otter!" Draco's word sent him back to reality, a deep red color taking possession of his cheeks. "Fuck! I'm so sorry! I swear I didnt know you would be—" He trailed off, his eyes moving over the slim body displayed infront of him. He had to stare. Just a little more. Who said he'd ever get a chance like this again. Draco didn't cover up. Harry would have expected him to, Harry would most likely have done that if he had been in Draco's place. Instead the blonde stood confidently, with one hand on his hip.

"For god sake Potter. Stop staring." The blonde finally growled at him. Harry bit his lip, moving closer to the other male, eyes locked on his face. He wanted to touch the smooth skin, wanted to blemish it with marks, wanted to mark every inch of skin as his. All he could do was look, move closer, watch the way Draco's adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. No. That wouldn't be enough.

"Harry what are you—" Harry cut Draco's words off with his lips. His arms circled around Draco's naked slightly wet waist, pulling the blonde into his embrace. Draco struggled at first to get free, but at one point seemed to give in, allowing his lips to follow Harry's lead. Harry moved one hand to cup the blonde's cheek, his heart fluttering when the other leant into his touch. The Slytherin, closing the last distance between them, bodies pressed flush together as Harry parted his lips slightly, giving Draco the chance to take the kiss to his own limits.

Apparently the Slytherin had thrown his limits out the window, because it took him less than a second to shove his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Draco circling his arms around Harry's waist to pull him impossible closer. Their tongues soon enough battling for dominance, Harry giving in to allow Draco to have the upper hand.

He squeaked when this resulted in the blonde forcefully pushing him against the wall. "Fuck you Potter." Draco muttered breathily, before their lips met more forcefully than before, Harry's head knocking against the wall, making him groan softly. Harry didn't know what got over him as he whispered into the kiss. "Please do-"

All movement stopped, Draco pulled away from him after a second, staring at him with calculating eyes. Harry simply looked at the other male, feeling rather stupid, as he stood there, clothes wrinkled, lips slightly puffy.

Draco huffed. "What I don't do for you Potter." He muttered before, he in one long strode stood nose to nose with Harry once more. Harry's breath hitched as soon as the other male pressed him harder against the wall, making Harry let out a soft whimper. "Draco-" He whispered, first then realizing he had a reason to be there. As much as he would have liked the reason to be Draco touching him, it sadly wasn't.

Draco hummed, pressing a soft peck over Harry's jaw, in an experimental way. "I-I-" Draco decided then to nib at his skin, making harry let out a soft sound in surprise. "Fuck- Dumbledore-" He mumbled, too distracted by the way Draco ran his tongue over his jaw, to form a coherent sentence.


	10. Reality

AN: I EDITED SOME THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER I WASNT SATISFIED WITH.  
AN: Last chapter was a little longer than usually and this is a little shorter- but none the less- double update yay! :)

Draco pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I did wonder why you were here." He chuckled, running a hand through his slight wet hair.

Harry rubbed his neck, panting softly, taking a minute to get his breathing under control. "As much as I hate to suggest it—why don't you get dressed and we find somewhere more private to discuss this?"

Draco snorted. "Yeah Potter, you do seem to like the view." The blonde rolled his eyes, grabbing the towel which lay by the sink, drying himself, before putting it around his hair, getting dressed.

"Potter. This will not happen again. Do you hear me? Tell a soul and you're a dead man." Harry's heart sank into his stomach. He nodded. It had been too good to be true, but there was the fact that Draco had seemed to want it just as much as Harry did. Harry squinted his eyes.

"Liar." Draco's eyes widened. "What the hell Potter?"

Harry chuckled, reaching in to dry the other male's hair as he spoke.

"You wanted it as much as I did. Your Slytherin mask won't fool me anymore, Draco."

Draco shrugged. "Sure, fool yourself Potter, not my problem. Lets get going already. You might not need your beauty sleep to look terrible, but I need mine to preserve this flawless skin."

Harry snorted. "Of course you do, beauty."

Draco snorted, before taking the towel from Harry's hands, throwing it into a slide by the door, leaving the bathroom. Harry following him out. The duo was met by a laughing Zabini.

"That was a short shag." The tan male commented, making Draco glare at him.

"Potter know how to use his mouth." He simply stated before pulling Harry with him by the elbow, into a dormitory not unlike the one the Gryffindor boys shared. It was greener, but the beds were pretty similar.

Draco pushed a door inside the dorm open, leading Harry inside, locking the door behind them. "Spill it Potter."

Harry swallowed. He had been driven here by anger, but the episode in the bathroom had successfully tamed his anger. He took a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts.

"Dumbledore said.." He trailed off, recalling the older wizard's exact words.

"He said… We have to choose our fights and some people just aren't worth saving. Someone like you, will follow in his father's footprints anyways and your mother knew what she signed up to. You have only yourself to blame."

Harry couldn't continue. He couldn't say what had truly made his blood boil, but Draco stared at him, like he knew there was more to it. He had to tell him. He knew he did, but then why was it so hard to say it? why did the idea of what Dumbledore had said, made his anger return. How could a man of light be such a dark asshole.

"He said that… I shouldn't get too attached to you, because Voldemort would sacrifice you at one point and there was nothing to do about it."

Harry clenched his fists by his sides, trying to tame the anger which was slowly spreading through him once more. He appreciated the Slyhterin in him for having kept him controlled after the meeting, but now, here with Draco. The one it all was about, the one which mattered. He couldn't control the anger inside of him. He wanted to go back to the old man's office and tell him just where he could shove his believes. Draco was too important. He had to be safe.

"I had to.." He paused, looking at the other male. "..tell you right away that he was wrong, he is wrong. There will be something we can do! I won't let Voldemort harm you."

He truly meant it as he spoke, searching grey eyes for a hint of something. Nothing. Draco's face was as blank as an unpainted piece of art.

Draco shook his head, like the information Harry had gotten all worked up over was nothing. Harry knew by now, that even if it seemed that way, it wasn't nothing. It mattered, Draco just wasn't ready to show him just how much it mattered.

"I should have known that would be the fools reasoning." He nodded to himself, sitting down on the edge of the table near the wall. Fiddling with his hands.

"Harry." He spoke after a few minutes of silence. Harry humming, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Get rid of him please" Draco muttered, looking down at his hands. "I don't want him to hurt my mother."

Harry smiled softly, gently reaching in to take both of Draco's hands. The other male looked so vulnerable, it was probably the most emotions Draco had shown since this thing had started. "With your help- I can get rid of him. I promise"

Draco looked at him, furrowing his brows. "How?"

Harry took a minute to think it over. He could sense the doubt in the Slyhterin's eyes, He wanted to assure the other that everything would work out okay, but how could he if he wasn't completely honest with the other male? Should he tell Draco the rest of what Dumbledore had said? He squeezed the others hand. Someone had to take the first step on the road of trust. If he one day hoped this would turn into something real, he had to show Draco trust.

"I'm the only one who can do it. I have to find… something to take away his immortality."

Draco raised an eyebrow, his usually sneer returning to his face. "Are you kidding me? He's immortal?" He snorted, shaking his head, getting off the table.

"Potter, can we take the rest tomorrow?" Harry simply nodded, understanding the meaning behind Draco's words. He needed to think things over.

When Harry entered the Great hall the following morning, he was surprised to see Draco wave him over. He put up two fingers, indicating he'd be right there, waiting for the Slytherin to nod, before he turned to walk to the Gryffindor table.

It wasn't hard to spot the two people he was looking for. They sat close together, Ron stuffing his mouth with food, while Hermione read the paper. He approached the two, slowly, not really sure what he was supposed to say.

Luckily he didn't have to say anything. The two sent him a smile. Ron patting his back. "Good to have you back mate." Hermione gave him a gentle hug.

"Have you finished your essay for potions yet Harry? I was thinking we could work on it after dinner tonight." She said, making Harry break into a huge grin. His friends really were something else. "Sounds good with me. I know things just returned to normal- but is it okay if I go sit with Draco this morning? I swear we can sit together in class." He sent them both his best impression of a kicked puppy, making Hermione shake her head fondly.

"Just go Harry." She chuckled, Harry smiling at the two of them. "I've missed you guys I really have!" He said before he moved towards the Slytherin table, smiling at the waiting Slytherin, who was glaring at him.

"What took you so long?" He huffed, making Harry grin at him, before he got in to the seat beside the glaring blonde.

"I'm here now-" He leant in to kiss the others cheek. Draco rolling his eyes.

Harry stacked pancakes on his plate, chuckling when Draco huffed. When Harry's plate was full, he dug in, reaching his free hand under the table to take Draco's hand, smiling at the other when he shook his head.

"Idiot." To this comment Zabini felt it was needed to interrupt.

"Is that how you treat the men who suck your dick Dray? Glad I'm not in Potter's shoes."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the tan male. "Really now? I recall you wanting to hook up with me Blaise. I do think you wish you were in Harry's shoes."

Draco turned his attention back towards Harry, said Gryffindor, smiling at him.

"I get why Zabini would be jealous Draco." He muttered, loud enough for the closest Slytherins to hear it. He whistled, winking at Draco.

Draco nudged him. "Potter don't share our sexlife in public tsk tsk."

Harry wished they had an actual sexlife to share, but he simply shrugged.

"Anything for you-"

Harry first realized it after breakfast, when he was on his way to history of magi with Ron and Hermione. Draco hadn't actually been against any of the affection. Even the secret handholding had been fine. He furrowed his brows, wondering what had gotten into the Slytherin. Not that he truly minded. He enjoyed finally acting like a real couple with the blonde. Sure they might still not be a real couple, but at least it would feel like they were.

Harry found himself, smiling at the two people he'd been ignoring most of the year so far. It seemed like even that had changed nothing in their friendship and Harry felt truly blessed. Maybe he had been wrong thinking the two of them was only friends with him because he was the golden boy. Maybe their friendship was true.


	11. A step back

AN: I had actually written half of this ages ago, but i wasnt sure where to take it. Now i think i know what to do, so hopefully i can update in the end of december as well :)

Harry was meant to meet Draco in the owlery the following day. The Slytherin had sent him a note, after breakfast, then proceeded to ignore him like he was simply air. That wasn't the worst though. Draco allowed Pansy to cling on him. Now that went over Harry's line. He knew his anger wasn't actually justified, he had no real claim on Draco, but it didn't mean he couldn't be angry at the blonde nonetheless. Harry had sworn to himself he would claim what was meant to be his. He wasn't going to give up on his own promise to himself. He would get Draco. Maybe he shouldn't have allowed Draco to dominate the bathroom affair, maybe he should simply grab the other and shove him against a wall. The idea going through his head sent a shiver down his spine and he picked up the pace as he saw the owlery coming closer.

Draco stood outside, looking around, like he was making sure Harry was alone. When Harry came close enough, the blonde pulled him into the shadows before frantically whispering into his ear.

"I don't have much time, listen well Potter. Dumbledork is after you. I think he realize what you did. He threatened to make his spy suggest involving me in deatheater activities to you know who. Fuck Potter what have you gotten me involved in. We can't be seen together anymore. Write to me with milk if you find anything to help us get rid of either of those manipulating idiots." He pulled away, before he strode down the stairs, not looking back as he walked towards the castle.

Harry couldn't really grasp what had just happened. The only thing running through his head being that the blonde was in danger. His fists clenched by his side without his permission. "Fuck." He groaned before slamming his fist into the wall. Dumbledore wasn't happy with what he had done it seemed. Harry chuckled to himself. The man was indeed manipulating. Trying to force Harry to come to him, either in furry or in regret. Neither of them was a possibility though. He needed to find Hermione and Ron.

He whipped his now bleeding hand in his robes, before walking the path Draco had just taken, returning to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron was in the common room. They didn't seem to notice him though, too busy whispering about something. He approached them, not really knowing why he was thinking about telling them. It wasn't like they had told him what they had been up to when he had been all by himself this summer, grieving over Cedric and his generally shitty life. Maybe he shouldn't tell them, maybe he had to handle this one on his own. He changed direction in the last second, moving towards the boys dorm. He would have to find a way on his own. The last four years he had been way to dependent on Hermione's knowledge from books, maybe it was time he made his own.

Sure, he would depend on the two of them for school work and for Dumbledore to believe he had managed to manipulate him just a little. That didn't mean he had to share his plans with them though. Maybe this should simply just be his and Draco's thing.

He sat on his bed, closing the curtains and pulling out the map, looking for Dumbledores dot. He was in Snape's quarters. Harry stared at the two dots for some time, before he pushed the map away, slapping his forehead. Of course. Snape was the spy. How stupid could one be. That had to be why Dumbledore trusted the slimy git so much. He sighed softly, before muttering. "Accio milk and parchment."

He wrote a short message, before putting it under his pillow. He would have to hand it to Draco during class tomorrow. Draco would have to deal with Snape. Even though Harry wanted to protect the other, he knew that with Snape he had no hoped of convincing him of anything.

He sighed softly, muttering. "Mischief managed" He put the map away, lying down in his bed, looking up into the ceiling. What could he possibly do about Dumbledore. He had feared the old man would realize what he had done, but he had hoped it would have taken him a little longer and given Harry time to actually come up with a plan for how he would deal with the old man.

He furrowed his brows in thought. He would have to somehow satisfy the old man, make him believe he had gotten Harry under control. The question was how. He shook his head. Hid priority was making sure Draco was safe. Maybe that was how he should let Dumbledore believe he had managed to control him. Harry sat up, chuckling to himself, suddenly it was clear for him how he would make sure Draco was safe, while making the old fool believe Dumbledore had everything under his control.

He grinned, chuckling to himself as he pulled the letter out from underneath his pillow, ripping it into pieces. There was no reason to hide. Dumbledore knew Draco was his weakness. Why not let the old man think his weakness was what had made him carve in.

He just hoped it wasn't too late and what he had seen on the map had been Dumbledore instructing Snape to hint to Voldemort that Draco was ready. Draco was far from ready. He probably never would be. Draco might not see it himself, but Harry saw his strengths. He was a coward, but even cowards could be brave if they just had the right motivation. Harry believed Draco's mother would be the tip of the iceberg in the end.

Which meant he had to somehow help her out of Voldemorts hands. That would possible turn out to be troublesome. He sighed. What he didn't do for that stupid Slytherin.

He smiled for himself, remembering their interactions earlier this week. The way their hands were connected underneath the table. How warm Draco's cheek felt under his lips. The way his eyes shone with mirth as he offended Zabini. Harry wanted to go see the Slytherin right away, but he knew it would only risk his plan. He was meant to be worried about the Slytherins safety, not sacrifice him, simply because he missed him. It could very well ruin his plans if he didn't approach Draco at the right time.

He shook his head. It had been a lot easier simply allowing Dumbledore to manipulate him, denying his feelings for Draco and pretend his friendship with Ron and Hermione wasn't a bit fishy. At times he truly missed his Gryffindor self, though his Slytherin part, seemed to know what to do more often than not. It was exhausting though.

He sighed and laid back down, moving over so he could pull his covers over him, curling up, before he fell asleep, too exhausted to get into his night clothes. Sleeping was simply too tempting at the moment and he felt like after all the thinking he had done, he deserved it.


	12. Giving in

AN: Surprise! I updated within a week wauw! LOL I'm not sure this chapter make sense- please tell me if it doesnt ouo Pls review! :)

He woke up with a start, drenched in water. He squinted at the attacker, reaching for his glasses, quickly shoving them on. Ron was grinning at him, not that Harry could see what was so fun about him being wet. He sighed and sat up, using a quick drying spell and quickly souring Ron's mood.

"You're no fun Harry." He muttered, Harry turning towards him.

"Why did you drench me in water anyways?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ron shrugged. "Just wanted to welcome you back"

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes, but he simply smiled at the ginger headed male, while trying to keep his anger at bay. What the hell was the other male even thinking.

Harry was in a rather sour mood as he entered the Great hall for breakfast, not that he let the outside world know that. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow, following Ron and Hermione into the mass of students, eating his breakfast peacefully, while chatting his housemates up, like nothing had changed the last 6 months. Ron almost seemed like he believed nothing had changed, clearly enjoying that idea, until Harry rose and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down beside Draco.

The Slytherin's eyes widened in surprise and he sent Harry a glare, which said more than words would have ever been able to in their current company. He was asking Harry if he was trying to gamble his life. Harry simply rolled his eyes, reaching in to take Draco's hand underneath the table, leaning in to kiss his cheek, muttering.

"We're seeing Dumbledore first thing after you've eaten."

Draco simply nodded, clearly not thinking that response dignified what seemed like a foolish act in the blonde male's eyes. He didn't pull his hand free of Harry's though, so Harry was pretty sure he was in the others good grace still.

As Harry lead Draco towards Dumbledore's office, the blonde kept grumbling under his breath. Harry just ignored him. He would explain himself, when they had all the time in the world, but right now them being together would most likely pressure Dumbledore into action and Harry wanted none of that.

He knocked on the door, after they'd taken the stair, Draco rolling his eyes at the stupid bird, grumbling about how stupid it was. The door was opened, Dumbledore looking at them with tingling eyes, a knowing look embodied deep in them. Harry didn't even bother stepping inside before he spoke.

"Headmaster, leave Draco out of this and I will do whatever you say. Draco havent done anything to deserve what you have in store for him. If you go through with it…" Harry paused, mostly for dramatic effect, shaking his head when he deemed the silence had created the right atmosphere.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh my dear boy, I don't know what Mr. Malfoy here have told you, but I have no intentions of putting any of you in danger. I hope you know that Harry."

Harry nodded, while letting the word liar run through his mind repeatedly. He saw what the old man was trying to do here. Making it seem like Draco had lied. He was trying to trigger the temper he knew Harry had. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't biting on, that was for sure. He simply blinked at Dumbledore, when the man patted his shoulder.

"We need to stand together against Voldemort in times like these, Harry. We will realize who is there for us, who needs us and who we should stay away from." Harry noticed the subtle glance the grey haired man sent Draco.

Really what the hell did he have against Draco anyways. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe he simply didn't want Harry to put someone above the rest of the wizarding world. After all he was supposed to save them, he didn't have a choice, it was expected of him. Yet another world which wasn't treating him like more than their personal slave. He almost snorted at the idea, keeping himself from laughing, by allowing a smile to appear on his lips.

Dumbledore seemed pleased by that, nodding a little, his half-moon glasses falling down his nose. Draco's lips were pressed into a thin line, clearly on the edge of showing some unwelcome feeling. Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the inner turmoil Harry so clearly saw on Draco's face, maybe because he didn't pay Draco a second glance.

Harry sent the headmaster smile. "I just wanted to make sure, sir. I am sure you're right. Now that we've gotten things cleared up, I won't take more of your time." He bowed his head slightly, reaching in to take Draco's hand, stopping the blonde from squeezing his own hand too tight, sending him a soft smile.

"See you Professor."  
"See you Harry."

Harry noticed the lack of goodbye to Draco as he lead the Slytherin down the staircase, walking down two lengths off halls, making sure they were far away enough, before turning to Draco. Draco walking straight into him, not haven expected the sudden halt. Harry grunted as they collided, but that was pretty much it. He searched grey eyes, making sure Draco was okay, before sighing softly.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger."

Harry had never seen surprise appear on anyone's face as fast as it did on Draco's. He shrugged a little, like it was no big deal.

"Apologies later Potter, explanations comes first."

Harry nodded, looking around the hall, before leading Draco into the nearest empty room, locking the door behind him.

He let go of Draco's hand, moving over to sit on the nearest desk, sighing softly.

"Dumbledore decided to put you in danger, because I had the knowledge to move without him. He needed a way to manipulate me back into place. You and me dating makes you my weakness."

Draco nodded. "I had figured that much out myself, Potter. Go on."

Draco sat on the desk beside him, Harry took a deep breath, looking at the blonde.

"To protect you from him using you, I would have to let him believe his threats had put me back in line."

He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"We can go past him, right under his nose without him suspecting anything, simply by using the remaining time to suck up to his manipulative ways. If he says jump, I will, but at the same time We can dive underneath the water. He will be too busy watching me jump to realize we're swimming as well."

Harry wasn't sure if Draco got the image he was trying to paint, but as he watched his expression closely, his brows went from furrowed in confusion to slightly arched in realization. Draco nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Potter. For once your Slytherin is showing."

Harry shook his head fondly, nudging the other male.

"Who would have thought that day would come huh?"

Draco snorted. "Certainly not Dumbledore."

Harry blinked, retaining control, before he burst out laughing. The serious look which had been edged into Draco's face was replaced by a soft smile, as said male watched Harry laugh.

A comfortable silence settled over them as Harry got his laughter under control, Draco seemingly smiling to himself as he looked at nothing in particular. Harry smiling at the way the smile made Draco's features soften visible. A simple smile made the sharp edges of his jaw seem like it was rounder. He looked much younger, more relaxed. Harry couldn't help himself, he reached in to cup the other's cheek, pulling him in to connect their lips in a soft kiss.


	13. Slytherins manipulate

AN: This chapter is twice as long as my usual chapters, you will probably see why when you read it. I hope it won't show that i wrote this in different scenes and put them together in the end lol. If it does, pls tell me :)  
I hope you enjoy this update ouo pls review!

Draco jerked back, glaring at Harry. "Potter what the hell!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry" he mumbled, obviously not meaning it. Draco glared at him, getting off the desk.

"as nice as this little visit was I have homework to do, Potter." Then Draco stormed out the room, leaving Harry to look after him, sighing softly. He knew he should probably allow Draco to take his time and in his own pace come to Harry, but he couldn't help it. The blonde's lips were too tempting. Far too tempting for Harry to control himself, that was for sure. He sighed softly as he looked at the door, smiling to himself and shaking his head fondly. One day Draco would come around.

The following weeks Harry spent so much time with Hermione and Ron, that Draco at one point approached him in the halls. Harry was honestly surprised, when the Slytherin grabbed his collar, yelling at him. Draco had lost his cool and he most of all reminded Harry of a thunderstorm. To say Harry was surprised was perhaps an understatement. He had never expected Draco to lose his cool simply because Harry didn't talk to him for a while. Apparently, their constant closure and the sudden lack of it had gotten to the blonde Slytherin.

Harry caught himself smiling at the other male as Draco continued to yell at him, what a fucking prick he was. When Draco finally seemed to get a hold of himself, taking a deep breath, Harry leant in to press his lips against Draco's. Said male tensed up visible, as Harry's arms circled around his waist, pulling him firmly against himself, but Draco soon enough relaxed, his arms finding their way around Harry's waist.

Harry barely registered the mutters around them, too focused on the fact that Draco was actually kissing him back.

Harry wasn't sure what was going through his head in that moment. Joy perhaps. Perhaps it was more complicated than that, perhaps it was a mix of feelings instead of a single one. Maybe he shouldn't actually be thinking right now, but feeling, it wasn't every day something like this happened. Harry let his fingers gently run through the Slytherins hair, the soft strands felt almost like water running between his fingers.

A soft sound left the blondes lips when they finally separated for air. Draco was beautiful, Harry decided as he watched the blonde take in a deep breath. The usually perfect styled hair, slightly messy and cheeks bright red, was indeed an odd sight. Harry adored the Slytherin none the less. Especially when he started glaring at Harry, before grabbing his hand grumbling under his breath that he'd get Harry later.

Harry found himself not minding whatever later included as he was dragged off by the other male. He didn't even once regret that he had now used his 'one kiss'. Draco probably wouldn't have appreciated the kiss no matter, when or where Harry had taken it. Right now he didn't care. The kiss had been too real, for him to ruin it with his thoughts. Draco had kissed him back for god sake. How could it not be more than just a stage kiss? It had to be.

Harry wasn't actually sure where he was now. He had been too busy grinning stupidly at Draco to notice where they were going. Now in an empty room with a glaring Slytherin in front of him he wished he had paid more attention though.

Draco looked positively fuming. Harry gulped as Draco moved closer to him, he noticed the blondes fingers twitch slightly, before said male's hand grabbed a hold of Harry's face.

"I'm so sick of your fucking game Potter. Kissing me whenever the fuck you please, when I clearly can't contro-" Here he paused, glaring firmer at Harry.

"Fuck you, Potter." He sneered, before Harry felt the other male's lips press firmly against his own. He had expected a lot of things, but not this. He congratulated himself on his luck as he circled his arms around the blonde male's neck, tilting his head aside to press their lips firmer together.

Draco's fingers dug into Harry's cheek, his back colliding with the nearest wall as Draco firmly pressed himself against him. His breath hitched as the other pulled away, just to attach his lips to Harry's neck.

"Fuck you." Draco kept repeating against Harry's skin, sending soft shivers down the darkhaired male's back.

"You know I want you to" He muttered, deciding to risk it even if him saying something along those lines had fucked it up for them in the bathroom.

This time it had the exact opposite effect, Draco's hold on his cheek tightened as the blonde lifted his head, to meet Harry's eyes. "You're disgusting" He muttered, his actions told another story though. Harry was intensely aware of how Draco's hand was currently massaging his butt cheek.

They stared each other down for a while, before Draco muttered. "You will regret this Potter."

Before he could as much as say a word, Draco had pulled his wand out, and cast incarcerous to tie Harry's wrists together. A smirk was playing on the Slytherins face as he in a rather arrogant way swirled his wand between his fingers.

"Who would have seen this coming, huh Potter?" Draco muttered as he shoved his wand into his pocket, grabbing a hold of Harry's chin. The hold was firm, but not rough, his thumb gently ran over Harry's skin, grey eyes locked with green ones.

Harry barely dared breathing, scared that doing something as simple as that, would break whatever dream universe he seemed to have stepped into. He took a deep breath, relief shortly moving over his features when Draco didn't disappear.

Draco chuckled, followed by an eyeroll, before he let his hand fall from Harry's chin. "Scared are you, Potter?"

"Harry." Was his only reply as he pushed himself off the wall, with his shoulders, before moving towards the blonde. Said male in return moved backwards, raising an eyebrow in an almost challenging way. A challenging way which to Harry said 'come and get me if you can'. Oh Harry would do just that. He would regret it if he didn't.

He forced the Slytherin into a corner, which he easily escaped, because Harry couldn't use his arms to cut off the sides. He groaned softly as he in return was pushed into the corner, Draco's hands firmly on his upper arms. Harry's face pressed against the slightly cold wall.

Draco pressed his face into the darkhaired male's neck, the rest of his body following suit, pressing firmly against Harry's backside, as he ran his nose over the others neck. The action made Harry tense up slightly, pressing himself harder into the corner. Draco seemingly took this as a sign to continue what he was doing as he parted his lips to press his open mouth against Harry's smooth skin. A warm breath made the hairs in Harry's neck stand up, before shivers went from his neck to his toes, when Draco's tongue pressed flat against his neck.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's arms, following them to the front of the other male's body, to the rope around his wrists. He barely touched the rope, before it fell from Harry's wrists to the floor. In the rope's place came Draco's hands. His thumbs gently running over Harry's wrist, before he let them go, his nose pressing harder into Harry's neck as he muttered. "Undress yourself for me, Po-… Harry."

Harry could feel his heartbeat pick up its pace as he slowly turned in his corner, Draco lifting his head from Harry's neck. Their eyes met shortly, before Harry lowered his gaze. A sudden wave of insecurities washed over him.

What if Draco didn't want to proceed as soon as he got naked? Was he even truly ready for this? He might be 15 years old, but was he truly ready to let someone see every part of him. Have all of him at their mercy. Nothing to hide behind.

He lifted his gaze, when he felt Draco's hand on his cheek. "I won't want you any less."

It seemed so simple for Draco to say, but the words broke something inside of him and it was like he was gifted with clarity.

Of course he was ready.

He bit his lip, before he moved his hands to the edge of his own shirt, pulling said garment over his head, letting it fall to the ground.

Draco's eyes darted downwards to move over his now exposed chest, before they returned to meet his eyes. Harry didn't know what he saw in those eyes, but there was something, which made him move his hands to undo his pants, which fell to the floor at their own accord as soon as they were opened. He lifted his feet to free them from the clothes, his breathing had unknowingly to him grown heavier.

He felt a slight chill run through him as the cold air snaked over his bare skin. The chill was forgotten seconds after, when Draco smiled at him. It wasn't one of his usually hard smiles. It was soft, with an almost inhumanely glow to it. Draco's hand ran through his hair, before his hand rested on the back of Harry's neck.

"Undress me, Harry."

And Harry did just that, his hands slowly moving to grab the edge of Draco's shirt, when they reached it, clutching to it like there was no tomorrow. He slowly pulled it over the blonde's head, exposing pale skin, which stood in stark contrast to Draco's pink nipples.

He could see small goosebumps appear on the others pale skin, as the cold air came in contact with it. The other's shirt followed his, landing on the floor with an almost soundless thud.

Draco's fingers slowly carded through the hair in the back of Harry's head, as he reached in to undo Draco's pants. Harry let out a soft breath, when the button left the hole. Pulling down the zipper to fully undo Draco's pants, to let them coil themselves by his feet. Draco kicked his pants off, his hand shortly stilled in Harry's hair, before he returned to run them through black strands.

Harry simply looked at Draco. Lost. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. It didn't seem like he had to worry though, when Draco used his free hand to turn Harry around and face the corner once more.

Harry held his breath unknowingly as he waited for the blonde's next move. He more felt than heard the Slytherin move. Something pressed against his ass. There was no doubt in his mind what that something was and he found himself tensing up slightly.

Draco ran a hand gently over Harry's naked back, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder as he turned his head towards the Gryffindor's neck, letting a soft breath ghost over the others skin, before he muttered.

"Relax Harry."

Which certainly was easier said than done. Harry took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. The two words seemed to be all the comfort and patience Draco had though, as he started grinding himself against Harry.

Harry couldn't quite relax, but he didn't mind the action either. The way Draco's bulge moved over his ass, made his toes curl slightly. The Slytherins hands moving to circle around Harry's waist, one gently caressing over his stomach, the other playing with the waistband of Harry's boxers.

Draco seemed to enjoy pressing his nose into Harry's neck, because he returned to do just that, the nose pressure only broken by small pecks, which Draco littered over Harry's neck.

Harry wasn't sure what to do at first, but found his body naturally moving. He pressed himself backwards into the blonde's front, his head tilting aside as Draco's lips moved over his neck, giving him more space. Harry grabbed Draco's hand on his stomach, only to guide it up higher. His other hand found the wall, fingers digging into the bricks. His lips parted slightly, a soft groan escaping them as Draco parted his lips, to dig his teeth into Harry's neck.

It quickly became clear to Harry, that Draco wasn't exactly patient. The blonde picked up his hips movements pace within minutes, pressing himself harder against Harry, to gain more friction. He sucked Harry's skin into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it before he let it go, just to continually suck on the already slight red skin. Draco moved his hand past the waistband, palm pressing against Harry's growing bulge. He pressed his other hand firmly against Harry's nipple, rubbing it over the red bud.

Harry didn't know which feeling to react to, as he let out unintelligent sounds, which most of all seemed to be a mix of groans and curse words. Draco didn't seem to mind Harry's lack of any physical reaction, quite the opposite actually. Which Draco expressed by whispering against the now bright red bruise on Harry's neck. "You're so hot Harry."

Harry felt hot, sweat were slowly spreading on his forehead as Draco rubbed his palm over Harry's cock.

"Now let me fuck you to a hot mess."

Harry nodded, his words betraying him, his mouth too busy making pleased sounds. Draco completely pulled away, his breath slightly heavier as he grabbed hold of Harry's boxer's waistband, with a firm tug, pulling the last piece of clothing in the way, to the ground. Harry stepped out of them, when they were at his feet, Draco throwing them aside, before he quickly got out of his own.

Harry placed both hands on the wall. He knew just what would happen next, as he leaned against the wall and pushed his ass backwards, towards the blonde male. He leant his head back slightly, when Draco gently squeezed his ass.

"So eager, aren't you?" Draco muttered, before he reached down to grab his wand, pressing it's tip against Harry's ass, muttering something Harry couldn't hear, before a wet sensation spread inside of his ass. Lube. It felt weird. Wet and cold. The weirdness of the lube inside of him was soon set aside for how roughly Draco shoved a finger up his ass. Making Harry let out a soft yelp.

There was no warning, before the blonde's finger was buried deep inside him. Said finger being curled up slightly, just to be uncurled shortly after. Harry let out a short breath, fingers digging deeper into the bricks as Draco swirled his finger inside him, Harry's toes dug into the floor, his teeth toying with his lower lip as he tried to relax and purely enjoy the way Draco ran his finger over his hole's walls.

Draco placed his free hand on Harry's ass cheek, starting to firmly squeeze it as he moved the finger still inside Harry out, until only the tip was still in. He wasted no time, before he pressed two fingers firmly together and pushed them inside Harry's awaiting heat. He earned another yelp from Harry's lips.

The Gryffindor leant his head against the cold brick wall, clinging onto it with his fingers in an attempt to hunt away the sting in his ass. His breath was short and heavy as he bit his lip trying not to let out any sound, as Draco spread his fingers inside Harry's tight heat.

It didn't feel like more than a few seconds later, before Draco pulled his fingers back out, said male's breathing heavy as he fumbled with his wand once more. This time aiming it at his own cock, muttering the same spell as before and then another.

Harry couldn't hear, his mind was clouded with desire. A desire he never knew he had had. Draco then threw the wand onto his shirt, grabbing a hold of his shaft, moving his hand over it a few times to spread the lube.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk Harry." Harry knew that was a promise and in no way anything he had a say in, which was only made clearer when Draco pressed the tip of his length against Harry's hole, pushing his hips forward and with one thrust pushed his cock all the way into Harry. This time Harry screamed.

Draco had been right, he truly did regret it. Harry's ass hurt so badly he could barely walk, without scrunching up his face in pain. The worst part though, was how smug Draco looked as they walked down the hall, hand in hand. Harry could hear the mutters around them, but not the exact words which were spoken.

Draco lead Harry to the Slytherin table, Zabini held up a hand, and the two Slytherins high fived. To say Harry was confused, was an understatement. Why would they high five? The gesture wasn't something the two Slytherins usually did.

When Draco noticed his confused state, he leant in to mutter in Harry's ear. "Slytherins manipulate Potter. Only to get what we want. In my case a piece of your ass."

Draco grinned as he leant in to kiss Harry's cheek, the Gryffindor too surprised by the blonde's words to even react to the display of affection.

"I'm sorry... What?"

AN: I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER OnO


	14. Doubts

AN: surprise! I'm updating already- Wauw- wild! I hope you guys enjoy this- I was inspired by one review, which asked if Harry had any allies (Thanks Ilmay)- and one saying if this ordeal would affect Draco and Harry. (Thanks Ilmay again haha). I hope these updates will be a band-aid on the wound, which is me not updating for like 6 months haha :)

Draco leant in to mutter in Harry's ear. "You remember when you tackled me to the ground and accused me of being gay?" Harry nodded, furrowing his brows not quite following the other male.

"I might have denied I was gay, but who says you can't be the exception? " He sent Harry a grin, said male's jaw dropped.

"All this time you-" He didn't even know what he was trying to say, but Draco nodded, as he ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"I've been obsessed with you since I was 5 years old, Potter. Did you really think my obsession wouldn't turn into more than just that?" Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, while he ran his fingers through black strands of hair.

"I've wanted to snog you since I was 13, but I'm a Slytherin, we don't voluntary gives a part of ourselves to someone else."

Harry huffed, moving his head away from the other male's hand. "So here I've been suffering emotionally, just because you didn't have the balls to tell me you liked me?" He rose from the bench, turning towards the door, before turning back to look at Draco.

"You got what you wanted, Malfoy. Congrats."

The he left the hall, trying hard not to limb or scrunch up his face. The slight sting, reminded him of just how stupid it all was. He wasn't sure why he felt so hurt. It wasn't like he himself hadn't also been hiding his emotions from the blonde male, but hell he had even been hiding them for himself.

Draco on the other hand had known. He had known and done nothing. Harry clenched his fists by his side, walking through the doors leading outside. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. Be alone with his unreasonable thoughts. He wasn't even sure what he was really hurt about. He should be thrilled that Draco liked him as much as Harry liked the blonde. He wasn't though.

He knew they hadn't exactly been friends before this year, but Harry had trusted the other male. He had done everything he could to show Draco that he was being real about his feelings. Sure, the realness had been hidden behind their fake relationship, but he had fucking kissed him. That should have told Draco how real it truly was for him.

Harry sighed as he flopped down on the ground beside the black lake, looking over the still surface as it was broken by a bird, which dove down to drink some water. The big squids arm broke the surface and caught the bird easily. Harry followed the dying bird with his eyes, as it was pulled below the water's surface.

He shook his head. He wasn't dying, but he could imagine the way his lungs would clench up in need of air, how his body would tense up as he was pulled deeper below the surface. That was how he felt now and he wasn't even drowning.

He closed his eyes as he leant back, to lie on his back, resting his hands on his stomach. Draco was supposed to be a gift. Be the one ally he would take in his war against the world. At the moment Harry was questioning his decision. He needed someone else. He needed someone who knew what was truly happening. Someone he could talk to, who wasn't Draco.

Just then he felt a hand on his. "Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden light. Blonde hair hung down over his face. Luna smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"You're very troubled by wrackspurts." She said, making Harry smile and shake his head fondly, before he sat up. Luna returned the smile, sitting back up, when Harry moved.

"How does one get rid of them Luna?" He muttered as he placed his hands on the ground beside him, gently letting the grass run between his fingers.

"Worries attract them. Let go of your worries and they will be attracted by someone with more worries than you." She looked out over the lake, moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's like having a stone in your shoe. There only way to get rid of it, is taking it out of your shoe. If you leave it there for too long, it will continuously bother you." She looked at him, her radish earrings dangling in her ears.

Harry nodded a little. Her words sinking into his mind, as he ran a hand through his hair. It was time to be honest with someone else than the male who were currently the root of his worries.

"Me and Draco aren't really dating." He muttered, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Luna only smiled at him, like she had already known that, encouraging him to continue.

"Last night…" Harry paused. "We did something and Draco kind of manipulated me into doing it his way."

He glanced at Luna, who seemed to be in another world, her gaze seemed foggy, her eyes directed at the lake, Harry continued nonetheless.

"Today- He told me he has wanted to snog me since third year."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling softly.

"I don't even understand why, him not telling me hurt me."

Harry was about to continue, when Luna said something.

"Sometimes, what should matter the least matters the most."

That was all she said, before she returned to staring out over the lake. Harry wasn't really sure what to make of it, but he nodded mostly to himself anyways.

"I know he's a Slytherin. He was raised to protect himself first and foremost, but I just don't understand why he wouldn't admit he liked me, when I showed him I liked him."

That was probably it. The thing which bothered him. Why Draco hadn't just kissed him back, when he realized Harry actually liked him. Why Draco had hit him and got angry instead. Why they weren't actually dating, when it seemed like they both wanted to. Why Draco was such a fucking git.

Harry snorted, before turning to Luna again. " Should I just forget it and keep him out of it? He would probably be safer if he wasn't involved."

Luna hummed, seemingly in thought, before she looked over her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask him?" Then she got up, smiling at both Harry and Draco, before skipping towards the castle. Harry looked after her, she left a weird strained atmosphere behind.

Draco took her spot in the grass and Harry most of all considered getting up and leaving. But then Draco's hand was on his and all he could think about was how warm it was.

"Harry." Draco muttered, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry. Being Slytherin isn't an excuse for what I did. I prefer having the upper hand. I wouldn't have had it, if I allowed you inside. You have the plan. I wouldn't have anything to control things." He sighed softly, as he intertwined their fingers.

"You're still you, but you've changed Harry." Draco muttered as he leant in to rest his head on the others shoulder.

"You seem to actually have a plan, even if you haven't yet included me fully in it. I didn't know if you would simply… Use me to achieve your end goal and then end it. I didn't want that." Draco's eyes were way too intense, for Harry to be able to look away.

"Now where I got you, I don't want to let you go." Draco's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Harry heard him nonetheless. The other male's face was too close to him, for him not to hear it.

Draco seemed to be on the brink of crying, when Harry didn't respond, the dark haired male took his time, watching emotions move over Draco's face. He let a soft smile break his stone face.

"You're an idiot."


	15. Closure

AN: so once again i spent almost 3 months not updating- i barely wrote anything during these months- so yeah im sorry- I hope that even if this chapter aint that action filled youll enjoy it :) also i searched when students could just walk into the restricted section and it seems 4th years need a note and 6th years dont - due to the fact this story is set in year 5, i decided students dont need a note from year 5, cuz i couldnt figure out what was proper in year 5. I would promise to update soon, but knowing me- that's not gonna be held. SO lets cross out fingers that i get inspired and update again soon- Me returning to uni should help a bit, cuz for some reason i get motivated when i dont actually have time to write haha- Enjoy and pls review ouo

Draco looked so offended by his statement, that Harry couldn't help but laugh. He covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to keep the laugh contained, but failing miserably.

"You little brat." Draco grumbled, before he jumped Harry. Harry squeaked as his back hit the grass. Draco cupped his cheeks gently, their eyes locking. Harry was embarrassingly aware of how wide he was smiling, because his cheeks were hurting. He couldn't help it though. Draco was on top of him, smiling down at him like there was no tomorrow. His hair was slightly out of place, his cheeks a faint pink.

Harry wanted to kiss him, but he restrained himself, muttering. "I found a book about horcruxes" He gently ran his hand through Draco's hair. "It didn't say much, but I think I know how to find them. It has to be something Voldemort admires. He wouldn't just use an old can to store his soul. And I have a feeling it's connected to Hogwarts."

How he knew that, he wasn't really sure of. He just had this feeling. The horcrux hunt could wait though. Right now him and his most likely actual boyfriend had some catching up to do.

Draco hummed in thought. "let's go to the library later and read about Hogwarts artifacts." Harry nodded at the others words, his arms circling round Draco's waist, holding the Slytherin back when he attempted to get up.

"first- I want to ask you something." Harry muttered as he gently ran his hand over Draco's back.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ask away Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Harry." He muttered, before he spoke again, this time in a normal tone of voice.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Draco seemed to have been about to retort something, but he paused with his mouth open.

Harry gave Draco whatever time he needed, simply smiling at the blonde male.

Draco took his sweet time just staring at Harry. The stare made Harry rather nervous. Could he have read the Slytherin wrong? But how was that possible? Draco had literally confessed that Harry meant a lot more to him than said Gryffindor had imagined was even possible.

"What an idiot." Draco muttered, as he cupped Harry's cheek, to turn said male's head his way.

"Here I thought your Slytherin had finally broke out to overshadow your Gryffindor." Draco rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Don't be dumb Po- Harry." Draco's eyes spoke volumes, compared to his words. Harry wasn't sure what to think. His eyes said one thing, but his words said another.

"Oh come on- Of course it's a yes you idiot." Draco shook his head, as he spoke, before he gently pulled Harry's face closer to his own, guiding it with his hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry wasn't sure what went through his head just then, a mix match of emotion seemed to burst through him at the exact same second. What he was sure about though, was that all the emotions were rooted in one emotion. Happiness.

As much as Harry had enjoyed all the kisses they had shared so far, the one which followed them actually being boyfriends was something else. Draco's breath lingered over his lips for what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, before their lips met. He wasn't sure who of them had leaned in to initiate the kiss, when their lips met it was like his mind shortly went blank, before the firework of emotions from only minutes ago returned.

If anyone had asked him later what was so special about that specific kiss, he wouldn't be able to explain it. When they broke apart, Harry couldn't keep the smile of his face. Which was more surprising, was that Draco was returning the smile. In that moment it seemed to truly register in Harry's mind, that the male smiling back to him, was actually his boyfriend.

Harry was still kinda dazed from their moment by the lake, when he and Draco sat in their own excluded corner, searching through books with titles along the lines of: Dark magic made darker, Death is only temporary and How to choose the perfect revenge.

It was a luck that they were actually allowed into the restricted section of the library this year, else they would have a hard time researching anything at all. Draco had shown Harry a handy little spell, he had wish he had known sooner. It would have made research so much easier.

The spell worked much like the internet and google, except here books came flying towards you and stacked themselves in a nice pile, with the most relevant at the top, which had the most mentions of the word you were looking for.

Draco had showed Harry the spell first, whispering it as he pointed his wand towards the books on one shelf, ending it with the word horcrux. To say Harry had been amazed by the books, which came their way was an understatement. It was more than impressive and he had seen a lot of magic by now, so most magic had stopped having that effect on him.

Then Draco had taken Harry's hand, guiding it through the wand movements, muttering the spell once more, followed by Hogwarts artifact. Another pile had found its way onto the desk in front of them, this pile was a lot bigger, probably because the topic actually wasn't forbidden.

Retrieving the books had been a lot more interesting than actually reading them. Harry opened another book, going to the marked page, searching on said page for the word he was looking for. Horcrux, horcrux, horcrux. He was tempted to mutter the word out loud as he searched for it, but knew that that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

After him and Draco had become an item in the eye of the school, him being associated with anything dark, would only come down on Draco. Harry didn't want to burden the other male more than he already was.

Hermione had offered to help them research, when she had seen them at the desk, but Harry had rejected her offer and given an excuse about it just being potions homework. Even if the trio was reunited, Harry still wasn't sure he could trust them to go behind Dumbledore's back. It was just easier to exclude them, until he was sure they wouldn't betray him.

That one part of the reason he had rejected her offer anyways. The other part was solely because of Draco. Harry was selfish. How could he not be? He wanted to spend time alone with his boyfriend. Even if said time was spent sitting beside each other looking through books for hours. The handholding made up for the mundane task the actual research was.

Harry looked up from his book to glance at Draco. The blonde seemed very focused on the book in front of him. His brows were furrowed in concentration as his eyes moved over the pages. A finger moving over the pages as it guided his eyes over the words.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Draco. The Slytherin seemed unaware of Harry's eyes, too concentrated at finding what they were looking for. His head shot up, before he grabbed a quill, quickly scribbling something down on the parchment he had beside his book.

Harry lowered his gaze to focus on his own book, rubbing the book of his neck with his free hand. Researching a topic like this was quite daring in the middle of the library, but taking the books with them to study elsewhere seemed even more suspicious to Harry, so they had agreed on staying where they were. Hoping no one would figure out just what they were doing.

Draco had placed the top book from the pile about artifacts on top of the one about horcruxes, in an attempt to hide just what they were studying. That was also why they had started with the horcrux pile. Studying artifacts was rather innocent, while horcruxes was far from that.

The sooner they finished that pile, the better.


End file.
